The Life and Times of Reese Davenport
by Xx8BlueMoon8xX
Summary: Hello. My names Reese and well... That's pretty much it. Now GTFO. *This is an OC story! I'm looking for OC's to be in this, so please submit them. A sign up sheet it listed. Please submit!* Rated T for Swearing
1. Introduction

Whoever said it takes more face muscles to frown then it does to smile is a retard. No. Seriously. A complete _fucking_ retard. Cuz lemme tell ya… I tried to smile all the time, at home of course because hello who really smiles purposely at school, and by the time I'm crawling into bed at night my cheek muscles are sore. Freaking sore. And also…. Who in the hell said smiling every day makes you _happier_? Happier my ass… It'll take a lot more then smiles to cheer _me_ up….

Now I know what your thinking. "Sooooomebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" All I have to say is… Shut the fuck up. You don't know me. Anyway… I mean I'm not saying its necessarily hard being me of course…. But it sure ain't easy. But I do have a family, if you can call it that, just enough friends I can handle, and a lovely little pet. He's a snake named Jacob if you must know… I caught him in our background last year.

But anyway. My dad bought me this stupid… whatever. I'm refusing to call it a diary, even though that's what most girls my age would call it… Shit. Ok yeah so my dad bought me this Diary to write in to… Sort my feelings. Whatever the hell _that_ means… But yeah… I mean I don't have to write in this thing. It's not like he's gonna check it or anything… But I'll give it a try. Might do me some good… I guess. So here it goes! Wish me luck!

Dear Diary,

Today's the first day of High School.

I think I might just kinda almost probably am going to die.

Love, Reese.

* * *

><p>Haha She's such an asshole XD ANYWAY. Yes, sorry this is so short. It's more of just an introduction on like how Reese is and a little glimpse into her life. There'll be much more later, of course. But before I start writing I wanna get the OC's out of the way. Just kidding. But yes, this is an OC story and I wanna put YOUR OC's in it! So first, here's the sign up sheet. Just fill it out and comment.<p>

**Full Name: **

****Nicknames(optional):****

**Gender:**

**Age:  
><strong>

**Outfit Inside:**

**Outfit Outside:**

**Physical Appearance:  
><strong>

**Personality: **

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crushes:**

**Family: **

****Financial Status:** **

**Talents/Hobbies:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:  
><strong>

**Anything Extra:  
><strong>

**(Ok now be honest for these ones. I don't want you to put anything stupid or obvious. And I want all different types characters so putting something cliche like "My OC loves yours and totally admires them and is their close friend" won't automatically make me want to pick you or anything.)  
><strong>

**How would your OC react to mine and/or What's their opinion of her?  
><strong>

**Why should I pick your OC?**

Thanks! And make sure you're detailed with your description and creative. Not sure how many OC's I'll pick though. It depends on who enters! So if you take this serious and fill it out nicely, you can be sure I'll pick you're character.

Bye bye~

**Full Name:** Reese Clarice Davenport

**Nicknames(optional):** Ree (close friends only), Reeses Pieces (Her dad)

**Gender: **Female**  
><strong>

**Age: **14/15 (For the story)**  
><strong>

**Outfit Inside: **Short sleeved grey T-shirt, black jeans, navy blue converse, purple studded belt, pierced ears, sometimes assorted bracelets**  
><strong>

**Outfit Outside: **Short sleeved black zip up hoodie with light pink fur on the edges of the sleeves and bottom and fur poofballs at the ends of the hoodie strings, neon red or purple gloves, black jeans, sometimes a dark blue chullo hat with a skull design, purple studded belt, pierced ears**  
><strong>

**Physical Appearance: **Medium length scraggly dark brown hair with bangs that fall in the middle of her face, pale skin, really big hazel eyes, slightly chubby, medium height, plain looking, a scar on her right hand**, **heavily lidded eyes, stony expression, rarely smiles, but does smirk**  
><strong>

**Personality: **For the most part she can be pretty laid back, but is definetally more reserved. She chooses to be quiet, especially in school, but has a really bad temper. Its undetetcable and easily set off and when she does get mad she really gets mad, usually resorting to violence. She gets in trouble a lot for it and mostly keeps to herself. She considers Cartman to be her best friend and always goes to him for everything which he finds annoying sometimes, but does like being close friends with her. They play dolls and video games together, and he brings out the more offensive side of her. She feels like if only people saw his better side they'd like him more. Because of this, she has hung out with Butters a lot too whom she considers a friend, but he's secretly scared of her. She has always been really tomboyish and resents it completely. She wishes she was more girly and tries hard, but its just not in her nature. She doesn't make friends with girls as well as guys. She has very secret feelings for Wendy, but has never told anybody and doesn't plan too. She thinks Craig is super cool and hot, but is way too good for her, and she constantly whines about this to Cartman. She'll hang around the coffee place to see Tweek and wishes they could be closer, but he's scared of her unpredictable temper and avoids her. She has a great relationship with her brother and dad, but hates her mom. She can be socially awkward and chooses rather to remain silent unless somebody talks to her OR insults her which in that case she gets extremely angry. If somebody insults her friends she does the same. She eats when she's upset and really hates her appearance. She is secretly really insecure and wishes she had more friends, but doesn't fit in with most people. Especially the girls, whom which the only one who she's friends with is Wendy. She has a sort of stony stand offish silence to her in public, but she is actually a great listener and enjoys giving advice to people. She watches sports, but HATES to play them. She loves to act innocent and clueless, when really knowing what's going on. She is mischevious and loves to harrass people, but only people who deserve it, although she always ends up feeling guilty in the end. She tries not to be because she believes its wrong, but she can be very manipulative at times.

**Friends: **Cartman (Best friend), Butters, Craig, Kenny, Wendy, Tweek (one-sided), Goth kids (kind of), Open to OC friendships **  
><strong>

**Enemies: **Stan**, **Kyle (kind of), Clyde, All the girls (one-sided), everybody else**, **Open to OC enemies **  
><strong>

**Crushes: **Craig, Wendy (secret), Cartman (Doesn't know it)**, **Open to OC crushes**  
><strong>

**Family:** Philip Davenport: He's young and sort of a goofball. He's short, a little pudgy with brown hair/eyes and always has a friendly smile. He takea medication for bipolar disorder though, and can still turn angry and mean at any moment. He loves his daughter very much and played a big role in raising her himself. He doesn't know much about girls thought so its hard on Reese. He's laid back when he wants to be, but when he's angry he takes control and yells. Loudly.

Trudy Davenport: She had Roger and later Reese when she was young. Pretty cold and uncaring, she left when Reese was 4 and didn't come home until she was 9. She does love her daughter, but has a funny way of showing it. She dyes her hair platinum blonde and smokes cigarrettes. She has hazel eyes. She has no job, but pretends to be all successful when in reality she lives off Roger and her husbands income. She tries to teach Reese how to act more like a girl, but fails because Reese feels distant and unattached to her for leaving them when she was little. She calls her mom by her first name, which her mom hates.

Roger Davenport: An older brother who is just out of college. He works part time at the local movie theater and is basically unsecessful in everything he does. He loves to tease his little sister and but does really love her. He feels bad that she doesn't have a lot of friends and lets her sneal into the movie theater for free. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He lives with them.

Desmond Davenport (deceased) She died of a lung infection when she was only a few months old. The family doesn't talk about her. At all. Ever.

**Financial Status:** Middle to Lower class

**Likes: **Horror movies, energy drinks, gorey stuff, winning, classic rock music, snakes, video games, zombies, barbie dolls, glow sticks, comic books, solitude, being offensive, watching sports, her family, fighting, the stars, makeup, feeling included, baby animals**  
><strong>

**Dislikes: **Playing sports, being called fat, dogs, being ignored, rude people, hypocrites, snotty bitchy girls, anything yellow, her mom, losing, looking stupid, awkwardness, brushing her hair, being boyish**  
><strong>

**Talents: **Very competitive, playing video games, can cook pretty well, gives good advice/listens well**  
><strong>

**Anything Extra:** She loves old classic rock music, She and Stan are on bad terms which in turn makes Kyle uncomfortable around her, she isnt good at making friends with girls, she has a pet garden snake named Jacob, she's terrified of dogs cuz one bit her hand when she was little and now she has a scar there, she gets average grades in everything, except Math which she fails at


	2. Dolls and Dandelions

**So here it is! The first chapter of my OC story. Sorry it took forever to write... There was a lot to get down. This is more of an official introduction, so you get introduced to a lot of the characters and what's going on in the story. I tried to add as many OC's as I could while still keeping it natural. Now how this story is going to work is that for the most part it's going to be narrated from Reese's POV, but I might plan on _maybe_ doing some parts in other POV's. I don't know for now. Also, by submitting your OC to this you are agreeing that I can use them in any way I need them for the story. So, some of them will be enemies, some will be main characters, and others will just be supporting characters. I can tell you now that this chapter doesn't necessarily show exactly how your OC is going to act for the whole story. I do plan on changing it around depending on the plot. Last, I _love_ suggestions! So if you have _any_ suggestions or ideas on what events you want to happen or how you want your OC to react, I'd love to hear! I wanna make sure you all enjoy reading this. Next chapter (after I write it lololol) coming soon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Whoever said it takes more face muscles to frown then it does to smile is a retard. No. Seriously. A complete <em>fucking<em> retard. Cuz lemme tell ya… I smile all the time, at home of course because hello who really smiles purposely at school, and by the time I'm crawling into bed at night my cheek muscles are sore. Freaking sore. And also…. Who in the hell said smiling every day makes you _happier_? Happier my ass… It'll take a lot more then smiles to cheer _me_ up….

Now I know what your thinking. "Sooooomebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" All I have to say is… Shut the fuck up. You don't know me. Anyway… I mean I'm not saying its necessarily hard being me of course…. But it sure ain't easy. But I do have a family, if you can call it that, just enough friends I can handle, and a lovely little pet. He's a snake named Jacob if you must know… I caught him in our background last year.

But anyway. My dad bought me this stupid… whatever. I'm refusing to call it a diary, even though that's what most girls my age would call it… Shit. Ok yeah so my dad bought me this Diary to write in to… Sort my feelings. Whatever the hell _that_ means… But yeah… I mean I don't have to write in this thing. It's not like he's gonna check it or anything… But I'll give it a try. Might do me some good… I guess. So here it goes! Wish me luck!

Dear Diary,

Today's the first day of High School.

I think I might just kinda almost probably am going to die.

Love, Reese.

* * *

><p>I closed the cover of the small diary slowly, a frown tugging on the corners of my lips. Was this how normal girls wrote diary entries? I doubt it… Ugh. Today was it. The first day of High School, and the moment everybody was waiting for. Everybody except for me of course… As much as I wished I could be as happy as somebody, well, normal… I just had to face facts. I was absolutely terrified of High School. It was the year everything changed! Girl's got prettier and the grades got harder to get and the teachers became, well… they were always assholes even then so never mind that. And people got together. In couples...<p>

With a loud grown, I took a moment to crawl under the messy purple sheets, forgetting I was already in my outfit for the day. The dark blue shoes on my feet flaked crusted mud on the already dirty bedspread, but I didn't care. I _needed_ to relish my last few moments of freedom before…

"Heeeeeey Reeses Pieces!" a big, bellowing voice call out, and my shoulders tensed up. So much for relaxing… "Get down here! I made you pancakes!" Mmmm at least that was something good to look forward to.

Grumbling, I pulled myself lazily out of the bed, being careful not to step all over the assortment of CDs and Barbie dolls littering the black carpet. Yeah you heard me. Barbie dolls. Don't laugh… I like how perfect their little bodies and faces and stuff are… "Coming, dad!" I yelled back down and flung the door open.

I trudged into the kitchen, taking notice of the huge boxed package crudely shoved in the corner. My dad was positioned in front of the stove, spatula in one hand and smoking griddle in the other. I wrinkled my noise at the greasy smoke smell. "Umm…" I said, taking a seat at the table, "what's in the box?" I held back a gag, and prayed to whatever God was up there that maybe he'd get distracted enough not to serve one of those blackened… things.

"That, m'dear," he said, his chocolate brown eyes glinting in the dim lighting, "is a brand new… TV!" he finished dramatically flailing one arm. The charred pancake went flying through the kitchen and landed somewhere off to the side with a loud splat.

I raised an eyebrow. "A TV?" Oh great he's really done it now… "And um… please explain to me how we can afford that?"

"The fuck is this!" a voice shouted from the doorway, and I glanced up to see my brother clutching his eye, and a pancake grasped in the other hand.

My dad looked from me to my brother, a look a panic of his usually goofy expression as if decided which problem to tackle first. "Well Roger…" I see he chose the easy way out. "That, my son, is a pancake?" his voiced trailed off questioningly.

"Dad. I'm still here. Don't ignore me," I said with a frown, tracing small circles with my finger on the worn out kitchen table.

He glanced at me and bit his lip. "Afford it you said? Well um… Oh hey! Shouldn't you be off to school now, huh? It is the first day of High School for you, Reeses Pieces!"

I rolled my eyes at the silly nickname, but tried to smile none the less. Ugh. Way to remind me dad… "Yeah it is…_unfortunately…"_ I ended the sentence in a whisper.

Roger had left the blackened mess in the sink, and leaned down on his elbows to stare me in the face. His own brown eyes twinkled. "What's wrong sis? Not looking forward to the big bad High School?"

I shoved him away with an open palm and scowled. "Shut up dickwad. Nobody asked you."

"Reese Clarice Davenport watch your language."

"Whatever, dad."

At this, his eyes turned dark and his hand gripped the skittle with a deadly force. With a snarling frown, he turned on me and said with a cold tone, "I said… watch your language, Reese."

I froze. God damn it… I don't think he took his medicine today… see well my dad is… well see he's bipolar. It's a condition where your emotions can be a little bit… unstable. I think it's probably why my bum of a mom left us in the first place, but hey you didn't hear it from me. Anyway… He's gotta take these pills to like balance out the chemicals in his brain… or something. Shoulda paid more attention in Chemistry… The effects can still get through sometimes though, and he can go from happy cheery making pancakes dad to that… angry cold guy in a matter of seconds. He's just unpredictable. But hey we learn to live with it, cuz all around he's a pretty great guy. Usually.

The awkward silence that ran thick through the kitchen air was broken by the loud chirping of the house phone. _Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. _I hopped up from my spot at the table and dove towards the phone. "I got it!" I shouted, but was intercepted by Roger who snatched it from the wall.

"Heeeeeello?" he said into the receiver and waggled his eyebrows at me. Asshole. There was a paused as I heard the muffled voice of the other person, followed by a smirk from Roger. He waited a few moments then said, while curling the phone cord with one finger, "Yes this is her brother." Another pause. "Yeah no shit you wanna talk to her. Who is this?" He paused again, and then laughed. The muffled voice shouted something profane and Roger's expression turned dark. "Shut the fuck up, fatty!"

I relaxed a little, and smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know! Jesus Christ…" Roger covered the receiver with one hand and glared down at me. "It's that fat kid down the street. He wants to talk to you."

"You've known him since we moved here… and you still don't know his name?"

"Shut up."

I ignored him, instead holding one arm out and gesturing for the phone. He rolled his eyes and shoved the thing into my outstretched hand, and turning around to go grab some Rice Krispies from the pantry. My dad had abandoned the failed attempt at pancakes and had switched to a soggy bowel of oatmeal, which he was currently shoveling down his throat.

I pulled it up to me ear and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Holy fuck your brother is an asshole!" the nasally voice shouted form the other end, followed by a stream of incoherent curses.

"Calm down, dude, you're going to blow a fuse," I said with a laugh, and then "but yes. I agree. He is quite the asshole."

"Yeah yeah Whuteva. So… You reeeeady?" he drawled out sounding… excited?

"Um yeah I guess… But what? Your actually excited for school? Who are you and whatcha do with Cartman," I said playfully, and turned the corner of the kitchen into the dining room, stretching the phone cord as far as it could.

"Oh ha ha ha. Veeeeeery funny, Ree," he said sarcastically and I could almost imagine his brown eyes rolling back into his pudgy little head. "Of course I'm not _excited_ about school! It's called sarcasm, duh."

I stuck my tongue out, even though I knew he couldn't see. "Whatever, tubby."

"I'm not fat!" he cried out, and before I could say anything back, he continued. "Anyway, no. I'm not excited. It's just I have a little… surprise in store for a certain someone… And it's gonna be _hilarious_! Oh my God, Ree. You're gonna _have_ to be there for it! You have Mrs. Korpitz room for homeroom right…? Room 126B right?" What had started as a rush of excited words ended in an almost soft nervous sounding voice.

I let out a bubble of laughter and said, "Yeah, Cartman. I have 126B. Don't get your panties in a knot."

He ignored the playful insult and went on, "Ok good! Before we go… make sure you wait to meet up in the lobby ok? Oh my God… this is gonna be awesome…" He sounded giddy.

"Pleeeeease don't tell me this has something to do with Ky-"

"-le? Yes! Of course! That little Jew rat won't know what hit him heh heh… Just you wait… You know that assignment we were given at the end of last year and is like, due today? The one Kahl was oh so excited about? Well you see…"

He was cut off by Roger, who had snatched the phone out of my hand. "I need this," was all he said as he raced away with the thing.

"Come back, asshole!" I shouted at him, but he had already ran clear out of the hall. I sighed and felt a buzzing in my pocket. Whipping out my dated chipped up flip phone, I read a text from Cartman.

we will tlk more l8r! O my god its gonna be great… meet u outside my house

Closing the phone with a small click, I tucked it away and trudged back into the kitchen to grab my backpack. Ugh. You'd think after how many years it's been he would've quit with the whole bothering Kyle charade, but noooo it was going on just as smoothly as it had been five years ago when we first moved here. As long as I could remember my best friend, he had been obsessed with that fiery haired smart-ass red head. Not that I objected of course… He annoyed me almost as much as he annoyed Cartman. I could seriously actually remember the day I moved here, how we met, and of course, where the friendship started. I guess I could thank Kyle for it… But whatever. He's still a smart-ass. And friends with Stan… ugh.

_ "Now listen here ok? Cuz I ain't gonna repeat mah self twice!" the younger Cartman had barked at her that day. "Just cuz mah mom is making me have you over cuz you're a freaky new kid does not, under any circumstance, mean we are friends. You got dat, bitch?" He had said it so seriously, with his chubby cheeks flared out and his equally fat chest puffed, and ten year old Reese couldn't hold back her laughter._

_"Hahahaha!" she had shouted, her head thrown back in loud snorts and giggles as she pointed at Cartman. _

_ He had growled at her and shook a fat finger in her direction. "Aye! Stop that! Stop laughing at me! I'm seriously! Stop it…"_

_ But she had just laughed and laughed and laughed until all the laughter was gone, then turning her big hazel eyes up to him, she had said that day, "Ahhh sorry dude… it's just so funny how you're trying to be like… intense. It's even funnier… cuz your fat!" And as his mouth dropped, she had laughed even harder. _

_ "Shut up, dumb bitch! I'm big boned!" And when Reese had just continued laughing, he had held one chubby arm up and slapped her in the face. _

_ That had stopped it. Reese had glared up at him, eyes burning, and launched at him in a blur of dark brown hair. They had wrestled and screamed, pulling hair and clothes, biting and yelling in a fit of anger._

_ "Fat!"_

_ "Ugly!"_

_ "Fag!"_

_ "Freak!"_

_ It wasn't until Liane Cartman, holding a pan of steaming cookies, had opened the door with a small gasp, and a "Oh dear! Poopsikins play nice with the neighbor girl!" did the two kids finally break apart, chests heaving and fists clenched. _

_ It wasn't until they had relaxed a bit and were facing each other on the floor eating the freshly backed cookies did they finally speak to each other. _

_ "Ya know… You fight pretty good… For a girl that is!" Cartman had said bluntly, dipping three cookies at once into his glass of milk. _

_ Reese had shrugged, nibbling on another cookie, and had said, "Thanks… And I'm sorry for calling you fat… I'm just um," she whispered, "Insecure…"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Cuz I'm fat for my age… I can't help it!" she had wailed. "I eat when I'm upset!"_

_ "Hey, new kid. Not that I don't care, but um yeah. I don't care." Another cookie._

_But Reeses hadn't cared if she was annoying him and possibly loosing another chance at friendship. She was on a roll. "And my stupid brother teases me all the time… And my mom's not even home and I've only been here for a week and I can oooobviously see nobody here likes me…"_

"_Who cares. Everybody else is a bunch of dickwads anyway. I'm the best person in all of South Park!" the boy had said proudly, shoving yet another cookie in his mouth._

_She cocked her head to the side, forgetting about her own cookie in hand. "Really? Cuz like… I really want friends ya know…" she had said looking down at the ground with innocent eyes. Inside, she was wondering how this pudgy kid could help her gain more friends in the new town. While she thought of various ways of getting him to help her, she was drawn out of her daydreams by a loud sigh._

_Cartman rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then said, "Weeeeell I guess I could help you… Cuz I'm so awesome like that…"_

"_Yes yes! You're very awesome!" Reese had cried out, hoping to win his loyalty. _

_He had smiled, big dimples showing in his cheeks as he dropped his hand. "Really? You really think so?" After a nod from the girl, he had continued on. At that point they had abandoned the cookies and moved closer facing each other on their knees as Cartman lectured the new kid all about South Park and it's inhabitants. _

"_Well, first rule is I'm the greatest, of course. People just uh… Well I'm a natural born leadah my mom says! And then there's Stan… He's sort of a wuss. He likes whales and stuff. And um… Kinneh is my best friend forever, but poor as shit. And that fucking Jew rat Kahl is a sneaky dirty Jew… But really funny to piss off!"_

_She had just nodded along with everything he said, and laughed at his jokes until after a while, it started getting more and more natural. It was hard at first for Reese to except that making offensive jokes was actually… ok when it was around this pudgy boy, but after she had clarified it, they had laughed for hours. It was one lesson after another ("Nevah hang with Craig and Those Guys. They're assholes!"), followed by cookies and poptarts, then more lessons ("Stan's dating that dumb bitch Wendy… She was mah first kiss yah know! It's cuz I'm awesome like that."). They had even settled down and played dolls, after Reese had assured him she would break the stuffed frog or prissy looking doll. _

"_Reese! Your father called. I think it's time for your dinner, poopsy," his mom, with her neat brown bun, had said in her honey voice, and Reese had gone home, ate dinner, went to bed, and slept. And even though she had assured herself the kid, who hadn't seem so fat then, wouldn't wanna hang out with a boyish freaky girl like her, she was wrong. In time, they would become a duo of dysfunctional best friends. _

Humming the melody to a song I didn't know the name of, and didn't really care enough about to find out, I walked down the sidewalk. The summer always ended quickly in mountainous town, and already the leaves were started to break off and flow away with the wind. Which was fucking freezing by the way. I hugged my arms closer to my chest and quickened my pace a bit more.

Stumbling over a gap in the sidewalk, I saw out of the corner of my eye something toddling forward. It looked almost like… a small person. The fuck? I quickly pulled up and steadied myself just in time to see a small boy wondering in the middle of the dark asphalt, a toy train clutched in his little fingers as he giggled.

"Chu chu chuuuu goes tah train!" he drawled in a little voice and made the toy plunge towards the ground then swerve up in one quick motion.

"Oh Jesus…" I muttered, and started towards the kid. "Um kid… I don't think you should um... be in the street like that," I finished lamely, one hand stretched towards him.

He dropped his hand at once, the train falling to the ground with a loud crack, and stared up at me with huge eyes. "Wah… Huh?" he said quiet with his bottom lip hanging out.

"Ahhh…" I groaned, not quite knowing what to do around kids, but settled with just making a shooing gesture with my mittened hands. "Shoo! Go home! Go home little boy!" I waved my neon red hands at him, but his little eyebrows just furrowed.

"Wah… Don't you tell me ta to do! I'm… " he paused, his little face scrunched up in concentration. "I'm… Three!" He held up four thin little fingers in front of my face, and I bristled.

"Um ok then uh… Damn it…" I mumbled. Needed to get to school…! Might as well just leave him, but a sudden imagine of a car barrel over and cracking his little baby head like a watermelon jammed its way in my head and I winced. Um that would be a no. Fuck. "Do you know where you house is…?" I started, but trailed off as a loud shout rang through the crisp air.

"Nico! Nico! The hell are you _doing_ out there!"

I jerked my head up, and gritted my teeth as my neck cracked sharply. "Damn…" I rubbed the sore spot and wildly looked around. Pushing the long strands of brown from my face, my gaze landed on the blurred figure rushing out of the house across the street. As they approached, I could tell clearly from the long dark hair whipping out behind her and her um… large looking uh… chest, that she was totally obvious a girl. I glanced down at the boy and said to his wide eyed expression, "That your sister kid…?" He just gawked at me.

The girl sprint across the street, tripped over a crack in the asphalt and narrowly avoided being hit by a speeding car. She shouted a stream of profanities at the drive, and walked the rest of the way over, her chest heaving underneath a checked hoodie.

I froze and automatically backed a little bit away from the boy, making sure not to look like some kinda… pedo or something. I coughed lightly as she reached down to scoop up the small boy, Nico. "Um…. Hi. I'm Reese," I offered, trying to awkwardly avoid having to look at her.

She ignored me, and began scolding the boy. I stood by as she shook him a bit, then held him close muttering to herself, eyes shut tightly.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, thinking her murmurs were directed at me. Gah who _was_ this girl… I felt like I should've known her… Damn it, why hadn't I spent more time paying attention to peoples names…

She peeled her eyes open and the black pupils constructed as she narrowed them at me. "What? Oh… Um wasn't talking to you… Just righting myself."

"Oh." Gahhhh. Awkward… Awkward… Awkward…

"So um… You're that girl that always hangs around Cartman and McKenzie and Craig and stuff," she said tilting her head a bit, and a glint of crimson glinted from a stud in her nose. "I've seen you around. What's your name?"

"Reese," I said curtly, and tugged at a tuft of pink fur hanging from jacket. She just nodded, hoisting up Nico a bit more. "And you are…?" I ventured a little more, hoping she wouldn't mind offering up a name.

She smirked, revealing a glimpse of white teeth, and said, "Um, I'm Naomi," and in one swift movement, she jerked her head back at the house behind her and continued with, "and I live in the house over there. The grey one."

I nodded and tried to say something back, but it kinda just came out in a sorta… have mutter cough that trailed off into a whisper. Nice one, Reese. She gave me a funny look, but before Naomi could reply, a loud buzzing came from her jeans pocket. "Oh sorry hold on one sec…" she said flicking her index finger up at me, before diving down to retrieve the buzzing cellphone. She pulled it out, and I saw a glimpse of a blue screen with little black pixeled letters.

"Ello' there," she said into the receiver with a wider grin. Nico tugged on her hair looking impatient. She shooed his hand away, and looked at me. "Gotta go! Nice meeting you, Reese," she mouthed and quickly turned heel to trot back towards the grey house. "Yeah yeah yeah Dames! I know what day it is! Are you coming up for…. What? Tell you dad to fuck off!" I watched from my little spot on the sidewalk as she slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

I let out a loud sigh, releasing the pent up breath of air I hadn't known I'd been holding. Ahhhh that went well… Well I had started the day not looking forward to the first day of High School, learned it might not be _so _bad, but no… God I didn't even know. Socializing… just wasn't my thing. Maybe it'd be better once I find Cartman… I jammed my hands deep into the pockets of my hoodie and started my trudging journey back down the street. I felt my phone buzz from my jeans pocket, but ignored it. Probably him calling… Wondering where the fuck I was. Ahhh…

It kept on buzzing nonstop until I reached his house, the sun glittering off the shingles and an angry looking Cartman holding a phone up to his considerably less pudgy looking face. "Where _is _that bitch! Pick up…pick uuuuup… Jesus Ree!" he shouted as he lifted up to look at me with squinting brown eyes. "Cutting it a little close huh? You know I really really hate waiting!" He pouted and jammed the phone back in the pocket of his too tight brown pants.

I shrugged. "I stopped by to talk to some girl named Naomi. You know her?" I gave him a light push out of his driveway signaling it was time to go.

He allowed himself to be pushed towards the street as he pondering in fake thought. "Hmmm… Hmmm… Naomi…. Nah I don't think I'm quite familiar with a Naomi… wait!" he shouted and stopped suddenly. "Oh yeah! She's from that family of…" he paused and looked around suspiciously. "_Asians…"_

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no what a tragedy." Another push. "Now come _on _fatass. We're gonna be late to school."

"But the Asians, Reese! With the squinty eyes and the big ass drums! They're gonna rule the world!" he shouted, and I couldn't tell if he was being playful or actually legit serious. After a moment, I decided it didn't really matter either way.

Laughing a little at what I expected was an attempt at a racist joke, I stopped pushing to join him in walking down the stained and cracked sidewalk, various weeds poking out from the cracks and stretching their dying limbs towards the sun. Haha Good luck weeds. You'll be snowed out in a couple of months. I kicked a dandelion.

Cartman walked with heavy feet, and kicked up loose gravels behind him. "We gotta pick up Butters like now. Like seriously now."

"Um why?"

"Cuz I got that other Asian to do mah summer assignment duh."

"If your talking about Christal, then that's totally terrible. You shouldn't take advantage of her like that!"

"Whaeva! She's an Asian. She's smart. She's doing mah homework."

"Oh come on! That's not fair! You can't just assume this stuff, dude." I ignored the fact that yes, little Christal Yamato, was one of the smartest kids in our entire grade. While besides Kyle and um… Wendy… That was besides the point. I felt my cheeks heat up a little. I wondered if Wendy had a nice summer… I wondered if she went to the pool. The beach? I wondered if her bikini was purple… Damn it she probably went with stupid Stan. I mean who cares! Whatever I don't! I don't care. Seriously shut up.

"Um hello. Earth to Ree. Get the fuck outta fantasy land and look at me when I'm talking!" he shouted, his cheeks puffed out.

We continued our bickering as we walked down the sidewalk, until another thought crossed my mind suddenly. Pausing for a moment, I asked, "Wait… What does Chris doing your homework have to do with Butters…?"

Cartman puffed his cheeks out in exasperation and exhaled a long breath smelling like toothpaste and cheesy poofs. "How many damn times do I have to explain this. The Asian girls a wuss right?" I frowned. I wish he'd let up on her… She was a good kid. "And obviously a wussy girl doesn't wanna hang around us…?" He had a point. "And I need her to do mah homework! So I figured like, I could totally play off that fascination with fags she got to mah advantage…!" There was that devious smirk.

I shrugged, a smile playing on my lips. "Yeeeeah I guess that's pretty smart… Wait fag? Who?" I was playing innocent of course. It was obvious who he was talking about. Poor Butters had gone through a lot, especially these days. He had grown into quite a natural… feminine shape? Yeah… What with those long eyelashes and big blue doe eyes. And it totally didn't help him that he often wore little tight fitting Capri pants and those damn Hello Kitty shirts. It was adorable, granted, but sad sometimes… I liked helping him out though. It was tough to watch a guy like him get picked on, and I think Cartman secretly thought that, too. Not that he would ever admit it of course…

"_The_ fag of course. Who the fuck else would I be talking about."

I just shrugged, and speak of the devil, we heard a high shout call out, "Oh hey fellers! O-over here! Wah- wait up for me!" Cartman and I paused, and looked up to watch the blonde teen run down his lawn, a smiley grin etched on his cheeks and a pink tote bag hanging from his shoulder. Oh Lord.

He stumbled down the grassy hill and abruptly crashed into Cartman who shoved him off with a grunt. Butters steadied himself, then looked at us expectantly, his fists bumping together as usual. "Hiya fellas! I-I can walk to school with ya guys wah- right?" he asked hopefully, then glanced down. "Cuz well mah parents don't want me walking there by myself… They said if I wah- get abducted I'll be grounded!"

Cartman blinked, then pinched the area between his eyes. "God damn it, Butters…" he said exasperatedly, and I shoved him out of the way a little.

"Yeah sure, Butters. You can walk with us," I interjected and offered a small smile to the blonde, who was obviously avoiding my eye contact. Awww… I think he was scared of me… Awww…

"Gee wiz T-thanks Reese…" he trailed off at my name, and as us three continued on our way, went back to wringing his hands and whistling some gay little song. Something about… apples.

"Shut up," Cartman barked.

It only took us a few more minutes to finally reach the neat looking house of Christal Yamato, the brown shutters whipping in the breeze and the sun glinting of the windows. It was a cute little house with flowing curtains framing those windows and a shiny metal doorknocker. I had been there before, of course, on various times, mostly for study or tutoring sessions and the familiar site of that little house calmed my nerves a bit.

Cartman collapsed onto the grass with a loud oomph and pulled a candy bar from a pocket on his over sized backpack. I joined him soon after, and watched him nibble at the bar while Butters sprinted up to the door, his tote bag swinging behind him.

The blonde knocked at the door curtly, readjusted the bag, and I watched as the door opened swiftly to the face of a middle aged Asian woman. Butters said something to her, and she gave a kind smile and patted her exceeding stomach. After calling out something in Japanese, I shot my head out to take a bite of Cartman's candy bar as little Christal skipped outside, her purple hightops stark and bright against the dying lawn. She squeaked at the site of Butters and immediately jumped him with a big hug.

"Ay! None for you!" a disgruntled Cartman said and yanked the bitten candy bar back, and I laughed at him.

"Pssh. Shut up, tubby. You have room to share," I teased.

"Yeah, look who's calling who tubby," he counted back with a stubborn smile and poked my stomach with one finger.

I swatted his hand away and stuck my tongue out at him as the two other teens joined us. Christal had proceeded to climb on a flustered looking Butters back and clung to his neck, her poof ball hat askew and dangerously close to falling off.  
>She reached one tiny hand up to brush away a stray piece of dark hair and stared at us with equally dark eyes, her pasty looking skin flushing red in the cold air. "Oh harro guys!" she piped up and struggled to peel herself from Butters. "How are you Reese-san?" she directed towards me hesitantly.<p>

I nodded. "Pretty good, Chris. Um… thanks for asking, I guess…" That was good right? Yeah… Nice once, Reese. Good one. Wait… Ok… "Um how are you?" Yeeeeah girl you're doing just fiiiiine. Hear my sarcasm? Yeah.

The corners of her lips tugged into a smile as she rocked on her heels. "Oh I'm just fine, Reese-san! And where is…" Christal trailed off and whipped her head around as if looking for someone.

"Right here, Dork-san," Cartman huffed and grabbed onto the back hood of my jacket to yank himself up. "You got it right?"

I fell backwards with from the shear weight of him, and hit the sidewalk with a loud crunch. God damn it… Ouch… My bottom pulsed and it kinda felt the equivalent to sitting on a bunch of burning coals...

"Oh Jesus…" Butters said as Chris jumped out of the way with a squeak. Good ol' Butters reached down and with two hands helped me to my feet.

"Fuck you, man," I growled at Cartman who just smiled an innocent little smile and batted his eyelashes at me.

We started walking again, but soon after we were interrupted by a small cough from Christal. "Um… Excuse me, Eric-san, but here's the assignment you asked me to do…!" she stuttered in that little accent of hers, and offered up a handful of crisp papers looking fresh from the printer.

He smiled big and pumped the air with one chubby arm. "Aww right nice one, Dork-san! That's perfect!" He grabbed the bundle and started to thumb through it greedily. After looking through it, he smacked his lips in satisfaction and shoved them into his backpack.

"And um… This is for you, Reese-san! I drew it over the summer… I-It kinda reminded me of you!" I slowed my walking pace a bit to look back at her confused. She drew something… for me? Christal was holding up a sheet of notebook paper towards me hand, and I lightly took it from her grasp.

"Wah-what's it look l-like?" Butters asked trying to lean over to get a look.

"Who cares. It's probably stupid anyway," Cartman added on as he continued down the sidewalk.

"You're just jealous you didn't get a picture, too," I said back with my tongue out, then glanced back down at the sheet. Awww… How cute. It was a simple sketch really, but awfully adorable anyway. I took notice of the little chibi's abnormally large hazel eyes and it's messy brown hair… Awww she even forget to add the resented extra chub around my midsection! "Oh wow, thanks, Chris! This is like… really good!" I said incredulously and admired the picture some more. She had even drawn me playing what I think was Xbox, a controller grasped in my little chibi hands and a determined expression on my face. "This is legit like…. The nicest thing ever," I said looking at her with what I hoped was grateful eyes.

She flushed and smiled back shyly, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear and looking very modest. "Oh no it's really no problem Reese-san!"

Then just as I expected, the moment came. "Hey! The fuck, Christal? Why didn't you make _me _a picture!"

"Oh dear… Ah I'm sorry Eric-san! It was um… kind of a spur of the moment sort of thing…"

"Don't be mean to her, Eric!" Butters cut in, his little eyebrows furrowing together and his bottom lip pushed out in a pout. "Christal is a nice lady! I loved your drawing of me, Christal," he then said directed towards her. She giggled, suddenly shy of all the new attention, but excited about it all the same. Oooooh she drew Butters too…? Here comes the fireworks…

"_The fuck?_ You drew the fag, too! And not me! Awww man That's so _not _fair!" Cartman whined and glared at Christal.

I was going to shove him hard and tell him to suck it up or shut the fuck up, but as I turned to hit him, I saw what looked like… genuine hurt in his chocolate eyes. Awww poor little guy… I mean he didn't really need my pity, of course, considering even he had more friends then I had. But I knew that under every insult and every little mean comment and whenever somebody got something he didn't…. there was always an underlining of hurt in there. I knew cuz he had told me before…

_It was a bleak looking Sunday night, and newly turned thirteen year old Reese was outside her best friend's house. "Cartman!" she hissed and clutched the heavy stone in the center of her sweaty palm. No answer. "Fuck," she murmured and threw the rock at his window, and then quickly covering her ears tightly with her hands._

_Crack!_

_The loud noise reverberated through the neighborhood, and Reese heard people stirring from their house, and an assortment of cats and dogs calling out there complains. After a few seconds, Reese watched the window open up and the bulky form of Eric Cartman appeared looking shadowy and dark. Silently, he gestured for the girl to hurry inside._

_She jammed one bare foot into the bark of the tree and hoisted herself up as high as she could. Her fingertips tickled the very edge of the next branch, and biting her lip she jumped barely an inch off the ground to wrap her fingers, looking pearly white in the moonlight, around it. With a few more encouraging thoughts, Reese pulled herself up farther and farther, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her lungs and feet. She took in large mouthfuls of cold Colorado air and climbed up the tree farther, pausing only once to clamp her mouth shut to keep in the scream inside her after a stray branch scratched into the skin of her thigh. "Fuck," she cursed again and finally managed to get the last branch and reach out to grab Cartman's windowsill ledge._

_He grabbed onto her shoulders and helped pull his friend inside with a grunt. Finally, when both newly turned teens where inside, they collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily. After a moment, the darker brunette sat up in the dark and looked at her best friend. "Hey… What's up?"_

_Cartman sat up and turned away from her silently, his pudgy fingers wringing together. He mumbled something and Reese noticed his voice sounded… off._

"_Huh?"_

"_I said nothing…"_

"_Um ok… Then explain this…?" she asked sounding not convinced, and withdrew the cell phone from the back of her pajama shorts. The hairs on her legs were already standing up on end as goose bumps covered the skin. The cell glowed in the night air and little pixeled letters spelled out a text from Cartman. _

_Com ovr here now plz i need u_

_He turned and looked over his shoulder at the text, and Reese pulled away a little bit with a small gasp. There were dark stains trailing down from his eyes and his pajama shirt was covered in the same stains. Cartman's eyes were blotchy and red, and a cut on his bottom lip was swollen and dripped little singlet drops of blood. "I don't know…" he whispered in that nasally voice of his and Reese sighed._

_Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, she did the only thing she really knew was best at this time. One swift movement, and not giving Cartman a chance to complain, she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around the bigger boy. As soon as her arms were around him, Cartman burst into soft sobs that wracked his thick form. "Shhh… Awww don't cry…" Reese whispered, trying to comfort her friend. "Um… Everything's cool."_

"_No Reese! No everything is not kewl," he sobbed, and clung to her. She simply let him, her arm arms hugging him tightly to her as he cried. "Nothing is kewl! You don't fucking understand what it's like! Like… Nobody likes meeeee!" he wailed on the end and Reese flinched, knowing that disagreeing with him, that yes she did completely understand what it was like being not liked, would do nothing to help. "It's like it doesn't matter! Nothing matters! I mean… I'm so super cool and awesome, but still nobody likes me! Why does everybody hate me, Reese?" He sobbed harder and she rocked him slightly back and forth thinking desperately for the right words to make her best friend comforted._

_She settled for a simple, "That's not true, Eric." They both had this kinda of secret unspoken rule of friendship between that first names, no nicknames, meant business. _

"_Shut up… Nobody likes me and you know it!" he said a bit harshly._

_Reese had pulled him back a little to look at his puffy eyes and snotty noise and said quietly, "I like you." _

"_Yeah…. Yeah well you don't count," he had said back after a moment, but his eyes looked cheerier, and Reese knew she had done well. _

_She threw her head back and laughed. "What? Dude! What do you mean I don't count?"_

"_No! No… I mean duh yeah you count and all… I mean I just kinda expect you to like me so it doesn't reeeeally count," he had tried to explain it to her._

"_That's a little unfair, dontcha think?" she had said with one eyebrow raised._

"_No stupid. That's kinda how best friends are, duh."_

_And after that, they had just kinda sat there in the dark, still hugging and just watching out Cartman's window at the little sliver of moon, until Reese finally spoke up again._

"_So what's with the cracked lip…? You trip over yourself again."  
>"Oh ha ha ha… very funny."<em>

"_Well gee I thought it kinda was!"_

"_My mom hit me."_

_After that, the other teen was silent, her mouth agape and her slightly chubby cheeks flushed and stretched in shock. "S-she… wah?" Mrs. Cartman? Liane Cartman? The soft, gentle lady who called her poopsy and fed her warm cookies whenever she came over? The woman who Reese considered more of a mother then her own?_

"_Yeah…" he said picking at the carpet in the dark._

"_B-but why?" Reese finally managed to splutter out, her body leaning away from him in confusion, her eyes searching his for any sign of deception._

"_Well… Yah know how um… I don't have a dad?"_

_She was silent. Yes, she knew quite well the story of Cartman's dad and that dumbass psycho Scott, and the whole thing with the chili, and of course who could forget the stunning, and terrible conclusion that yes, Cartman was half ginger. When she first heard the story, Reese had simple rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. When she first was called over to Cartman's house in the dead of night to comfort the sobbing boy about indirectly murdering his own father, she hadn't shrugged it off as easily. _

"_Yeah…."_

"_Well um… I was, well you know how I get sad at night sometimes? When I think about that stupid asshole and what he made me do and stuff?" She just nodded. "Well I got sad and tried to get comfort from mom… But she got mad after I started asking her some questions…"  
>"What kinda questions…?"<em>

"_Like…. Well like why she's such a whore and stuff."_

"_Ugh Eric…" she said in exasperation. "You can't just…ask your mom why she's a whore."  
>"No shit, dude! I know that know! The bitch totally backhanded me in the mouth!" Cartman cried out and pointed frantically at the cut in his swollen puffy lip. <em>

_Reese poked it with one finger and laughed. "Hah! It's all squishy…"_

_He frowned, looking unamused, but then slowly a smile grew on his expression and he poked my stomach. "Hah! It's all squishy…" he repeated back teasingly._

"_Shut up dude," Reese growled and shoved him, but both teens joined in on muffled laughter. _

_After their giggles finally died down, she turned towards the other and smiled. "Hey. We have school tomorrow and like… trust me I'd totally like love to stay over and do crazy shit, but I gotta get some sleep."  
>Cartman shrugged and pulled himself up from the carpet. "Yeah same or else I'll fall asleep in fucking English again." <em>

_She mock punched him lightly in the arm and said, "Cool, dude. And Roger said his shift ends late tomorrow so we could probably sneak into that new R rated movie."_

"_You mean the one with Brad Pitt being all sweet and stuff and he like totally saves the world from exploding bombs planted in gerbil stomachs!"_

"_Yeah! And my brother said that there's even a scene where the main girl, I forget her name, has a nude scene."  
>"Kickass…"<em>

_Reese stared at him for a few seconds, then reached out for one last hug, making sure to watch out for his swollen lip. Cartman stood limp, but then slowly moved his arms up to hug her back. They stood like that in the dark for a moment, and then Reese let go and pulled herself out the window, down the tree, towards her house, and back into the warm, lonely, safety of her bed. _

"You can have mine if you want,Cartman," I said with a genuine smile instead.

Butters and Christal glanced at me as I offered the drawing towards him, but he just sneered. "No way! I don't want one with you on it! I wanted my own…" That's what he said, but his eyes were happy I had offered and it made me smile. "But I guess that was too much to ask for." A glare in Christal's direction.

"Oh dear… No Eric-san! I'll be sure to make you your very own chibi drawing!" she exclaimed in her soft Japanese accent, and made a little nervous head bow at him.

As we were walking, I tried to admire the soft breeze on my face and the way the wind shook the branches free of their leaves and how the sun shone down and made any shiny surface glint like glitter and-

"Hey look! There's the other guys," Cartman declared as we approached the all too familiar sign with the running people. Leaning on it was a tired looking Stan, heavy eyeliner highlighting the dark circles under his eyes and his arms crossed tensely over his toned chest. Asshole… He totally looked like he owned the place… All athletic and smug and stuff… And there, hanging off his arm like a fucking purse, was Her. Her her… Wendy… I watched, my hazel eyes narrowing down on her, taking in every detail…

Ok wow I sound creepy. Shut up, Reese. Ok now listen… Let's get one thing straight here… I. Am. Not. A. Lesbian. Ok yeah I am pretty… in touch with my more boyish side… But I hate it. I'm not gender confused or anything like that. I totally and completely love being a girl, and I really actually resent the whole part of my life where I am a total tomboy… I wish I was more girly. It would make life so much easier, and hell I'd even make more friends! Well I mean that in itself would make life so much easier…. Yeah… Anyway. Wendy. Ok I'm not a lesbian ok? I don't like her like _that._ I would never date her or anything… I have a thing for this other guy… But it's just… Wendy. She's so sweet and nice and strong and caring… She's one of the few girl's who will even talk to me, much less be nice and _not _afraid of me…! She's just so… perfect… and I don't know… I mightsortakindamaybeactually attracted to her… It's confusing…. But all I really know is I _hate_ Stan Marsh. He's just so…. smug. Like he owns the school, owns the football team, _owns_ Wendy Testaburger…

Suddenly, I was brought out of my haze by the girl in question as she slid her delicate arms around his waist and…. Ew… Practically shoved her tongue down his throat. I heard tall gangly Kyle, who had been in a heated discussion with the goth looking athlete let out a disgusted noise and goggle at the two sucking each others faces. You and me both Kyle…

The fiery red head stuck his tongue out, and turned back around to try and find somebody else to talk to. He glanced down to see a girl I identified as… um… Katherine? No… Um She was that Berlitz girl… Jesus Christ I was gonna have to practice names if I'm ever gonna survive in _this _High School… Anyway… She took one look at him and flushed a shade of red even darker then the latter boy's hair and started wringing the pink and white hat grasped in her small hands. He said something down to her and she let out a tiny squeak of laughter, her face contorted in an expression of excitement and embarrassment. She looked sweet enough… With those big eyes and baby face. As she rocked on her heels and swayed that red dress of hers, my eyes wondering right onto my next subject to observe…

The resident's poor boy had his hoodie, as it usually was outside, drawn all the way up to his nose, and both hands jammed in his pockets. I watched him, from my safe spot away from the crowd with Butters, Christal and my best friend, talk to yet again another chick I didn't know the name of.

Her long curly black hair whipped through the wind which had picked up speed a bit and was causing the curled strands to blow into her mouth. She pulled them away disdainfully, and continued ignoring the animated Kenny, instead focusing all her attention of glaring at… Wendy? Whatever. Whatever was going on was drama I did _not_ care to get involved with…

On the other side of Kenny, a girl I was pretty sure was called BeBe because I recognized her as Wendy's friend, was clinging to his side and trailing one of her long red manicured nails of his clothed chest, a catty grin on her face. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes and rolled them as orange parka clad teen who continued chatting to the girl in pink with the black curls, every few seconds eyeing her chest up with a sleezy look.

I observed, always quiet, ever vigilant, from my little spot away as I felt Cartman give my shoulder a quick squeeze, made sure Butters and Christal hadn't seen, and then lumbered towards the larger group of people. He joined them, shouted something about vampires at the red dress girl, and immediately started up with the crude Jew jokes directed at Kyle, who quickly pulled his green ushanka over his hair and screamed something back at him. Ahhh just like old times… Except I never was involved anyway.

I turned to leave. No use standing there and gawking from the distance while watching people more fortunate then you socialize… Naw, no thank you. I'd rather just go to school. As I turned to go, I felt Butters and Christal follow quietly behind me like two little lost puppies.

"Wah- Are we just gonna leave Eric behind, Reese?" Butters ran up closer to me to ask, his sky blue eyes wide.

I shrugged. "This was usually how we did it most of the time back in middle school. We'd walk this far together, then he go with those guys and I'd walk the rest of the way."

"Y-you'd walk all the way to the Middle School!" Christal said in awe.

Sighing, I said, "Look… Um maybe you guy's wanna just be quiet maybe…?" Great. Way to be a douchebag, Reese. God I hate everything so much sometimes and just… God. "I mean no offense of course… Just not in the… talking mood."  
>Christal's big brown doe eyes widen even more as she said with a little bow, "My apologies.<p>

Butters just grinned. "Well gee wiz, that's ok! We'll be real quiet. Yep! Not a peep from us! You won't even know we're here…!" Jesus Christ… this is gonna be a loooooong year….

We made it only a few more steps of blissful silence before the two teens started right back up with the talking again, this time chatting animatedly about Hello Kitty.

"Well I really like the little kimono outfit she wears in that one episode," Christal said shyly and walked with a light skip in her step.

"Ahhh gee, that one sure is c-cute… Wah- I really love her pink sleepover pajamas from the episode where Hello Kitty has ah- all her lil' friends over…" Butters drawled after her. I don't know how much longer I could take of that…

When we finally, _finally, _got to the high school, I was just about ready to yank every piece of scraggly brown as shit hair from my scalp from my two friends constant chattering about the most mundane topics. At one point Christal had even started up with her latest love of all things paranormal and was teaching Butters how to very clearly tell the difference between a poltergeist and a ghost.

I groaned and climbed up the steps leading up to the entrance, each step making my legs feel ten pounds heavier then they already were, which was pretty heavy to begin with. Remind me never to walk to this place again… I lifted my head up and took the first real good look at what would be home of education for the next… four years. God damn it. "So this is South Park High School…" I panted, one hand twisted in my hair and the other down on my knee as I bent forward a bit.

"Yeeeees m'am! And ain't she a beauty!" Butters said admirably as he came up behind me with Christal in tow and rubbing the back of his arm with the other.

I shrugged. "Eh I guess…" We crossed over to the entrance passing the group of Goth kids as they lounged against the brick wall, dressed in all black and clutching cigarettes in they stained fingers as always. I gave a little head nod at the only girl of the group, Henrietta, and she replied with a slight smile. She raised her cigarette up in a mock salute and the Goth with the black curls sneered. The other two gave us blank stares and the one with red streaks in his hair jerked his head causing the scraggly mess to tumble to the side like a waterfall of black string.

We were on…. Ok terms. Me and the Goth kids. It was kinda hard to explain… It's more or less kind of like the girl, Henrietta, and I have been friends since I first moved here, and since she saw I was a bit on the… chubby side like her and didn't talk to anybody else (like her), I wasn't 'conformist'. So she'll talk to me. I never was invited into that little group of hers though…. Since I don't smoke cigarettes. I know right…of all the stupidest reasons to not hang out with somebody. It wasn't my fault I hate those damn things! Trudy, who just happened to have given birth to me, smokes them all the time… I tried one once and practically coughed a fucking lung out. Never. Again.

I smiled a little and saluted her back, and turned to see Butters and Christal already inside, looks of anxiousness on their face. I kept walking until I had reached them, my hands jammed in my pockets. "What's wrong with you guys?"

They shared a knowing look between themselves, then Christal looked down and shuffled her feet while Butters muttered, "Awww Shucks Reese… We just don't know why you talk to t-those wah- guys. They're mean."

"Not mean. Just misunderstand," I said with a frown. "Don't say any shit about them, kay?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but from the scared deer in the head lights look that passed the small blondes face, I knew I had gone a little too far.

Before he could stutter something out, I avoided the oncoming awkward situation by ducking out to walk towards the vending machine I had seen early. Time for my daily caffeine! I slipped out a couple of wrinkled dollar bills from my back pocket and after a few fumbled tries, finally managed to obtain a fresh cold can of my favorite energy drink. Now only… I glanced at my phone. It read 7:30 a.m. Gahhh… Gotta find my homeroom… "Hey Chris," I called back to ask the girl where she thought I could find room 126B. Silence. Glancing around, I sighed heavily. They had already left, probably off to find their own homerooms, and I was official alone and lost. As usual.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I grumbled and turned my back to the door to glance around for a sign or something, maybe a teacher, to direct me in the right direction, but in was in vain as the lobby was empty. I _was_ pretty early…

Suddenly, a pair of cold hands clamped down over my eyes and a voice said loudly, "Guess whoooooo!"

I felt a sudden shocked spasm go through me as I screamed and jerked around wildly. "The fuck!"

"I said guess who, dumbass," the voice said a bit firmer, and taking a moment to calm myself, I recognized voices owner.

"Hmmm… Oh I don't know. Who ever could I be," I played along in a monotone voice and tapped my foot.

"I said guess!" I felt her wriggling around and bouncing on her feet impatiently.

"Quit it, Kinsey. I know it's you," I said and rolled my eyes. I felt her relinquish her old and I turned around to face slightly chubby cheeks dusted with freckles and under clear hazel eyes.

She stuck her tongue out and frowned. "You're no fun…"

I returned the gesture, then we both laughed. Trailing of in giggles, I said, "So… You ready for high school?"

McKenzie shrugged and picked at her skinny jeans. "Eh I guess… So not ready for the homework load, ya know."

I nodded and we started wondering the halls passing occasional busy looking students and one or two frazzled teachers. "You can say that again… But I know for a fact Cartman's planning on getting Christal to do most of his homework."

"That fatass."

"Haha yeah… But it makes sense ya know. She doesn't really care all that much, and I might take her offer to do mine later down the road. Once the work gets harder I mean…"

"But…" The teen paused, as if contemplating the thought of actually doing homework for once, then gave me a cheeky grin. "Aww hell… Yeah I probably will, too."

We were silent for a little while, just observing from out spot in a corner near my homeroom, which I had conveniently found. Watching as more and more students arrived, some bored looking upperclassmen, handfuls of equally bored looking sophomores, and a whole hell of a lot of freaked out freshman. Welcome to the first day of school. I glanced at McKenzie who was twitching her fingers and shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was a pretty amazing friend I had to say it. I mean… yeah when we first met we kinda… hated each other. And hell there was that time we got in an actually fist fight and Cartman and Kenny had to pull us off each other in a fit of flying fists and brown hair… But that must be how I make my close friends cuz soon after we talked, put our differences aside, she had become one of my best friends, my go to girl when I needed advice that Cartman couldn't give me, and the third musketeer to our mayhem and mischief. And by mayhem and mischief I meant whatever ridiculous prank or adventure Cartman got me to do with him. Ridiculous, yes. Fun? Fuck yes. I was a teensy bit surprised to hear that he hadn't come up with an opening Freshman year prank… Oh wait! Cartman! And that thing with Kyle or whatever…

I ignored the fidgety Kinsey and pulled out my cell phone to see five missed messages. Four were, duh, from Cartman and the fifth was from… Christal. She had a cell phone…! I didn't know that… Or I never bothered to ask. Awww…

heeeeeeey i cant find u r u in the lobby?

dude answer ur damn phone r u at homeroom?

ree! the fuck man where r u! im here with dork-san and butters and neither 1 of thm kno where u r and im lost and ths is really not cool REPLY

Then the last one was from poor little Christal and it read:

Hello there Ree-san! I hope you find your homeroom alright… Sorry we left you… Do you happen to know where room 126B is? Because Eric-san can't find it and he's pretty angry… He keeps shaking lockers and hitting poor Butters-san.

I sighed, and I felt McKenzie stir next to me. "Who was that…? Your phone was buzzing the whole time, but I didn't say anything," she said sounding a little guilty, and gave an abashed grin.

I rubbed my temple feeling the sharp edges of stress starting to get to my brain. Ahhh not this early in the morning… "God damn it… I forget I was supposed to stay in the lobby and wait for Cartman to come…"

Kinsey threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. "Haha! Oh God really? Way to go, Ree! He's probably shittin' bricks by now!"

I playfully shoved her, but then turned serious. "Yeah, no. He really is. Christal texted me and I'm pretty sure he's got Butters in a stranglehold by now."

Slowly, Kinsey's smile faded until the corners of her mouth tugged down into a small frown. "Oh wow… He's gotta control that temper of his."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it…" I glanced down and texted a quickly reply to Cartman to calm the hell down and then brief directions on where 126B was. Hopefully he'd be sufficiently chill enough to figure out where it was.  
>We continued our lounging spot against the wall as more and more students began to arrive. I spotted new faces, old faces that technically were new I guess cuz I didn't really, well, know anyone's names. Through a cloud of scents smelling like vanilla, apples and….smoke I think… I watched a girl call out "Wait up, Chocolate Chip!" and tag along next to a tall dark skinned boy. We watched a guy sporting a football jacket strode through the hallway behind them grinning and look around the high school quite like an excited puppy. He tripped a little on the way inside a classroom. Other assorted kids ran by carrying books, bags, and leaving trails of papers and pens. They flew by Kinsey and I in great blurs of colors, scents and sounds. There went a Goth girl, celestial necklace bouncing against her chest. And more teens I didn't know…And…wow! There was that Naomi girl from this morning! And… Bebe I think that was next… I saw a glimpse of twitchy little Tweek, coffee in hand and behind him… Oh God that was Craig. Ah he looked really hot today… Ahhh…<p>

I briefly heard Kinsey call out, "Craig! Getcha' ass over here!" but a quick jerk from my elbow in her ribcage silenced her. She glared at me, her eye's saying, "What the hell was that?" But we were suddenly interrupted by a mass of orange and blonde.

"Hey guys!" the ever cheery Kenny grinned and adjusted his parka into place, blonde hair sticking up and blue eyes glittering.

Kinsey and I chimed in a collected, "Hey there."

He dragged his fingers through his hair looking a little nervous, and his eyes glancing back and forth before ducking down to whisper, "Hey… You havn't seen Bonnie have you…"

"Um…No, sorry. Don't think I have."

"Who the fuck is Bonnie?" I asked bluntly.  
>Kinsey rolled her eyes at me and said, "Quite the social butterfly huh, Reese."<p>

Before I could say anything back Kenny bit his lip and spouted out quickly, "Yeah know… Bonnie Snyder? About yey high," and here he paused to hold his hand somewhere under his neck, then continued with, "and wears a bow headband thing?" I stared dumbly at him. "Ya know… Blonde hair? Green eyes…?" he trailed off hopelessly and tugged on one parka string nervously.

I shrugged and McKenzie who, being bored easily, had gone back to fidgeting said looking off into the distance, "Why do you want her?"

He let out a loud, over exaggerated sigh and through his hands up in the air. "It's her who wants _me! _I swear to God I can't get a moment of fucking peace without her giggly little face blushing all over me and shit!"

I sighed. Oh God… See this was the problem with Kenny. Yeah, he was a sure swell great one of a kind guy, but he sure did _love_ his drama. It was probably how he got around, and by got around I mean have sex, with so many people. Who cares if he was poor, he was a charmer, had the looks of a teen super model, and could speak gossip like a second fluent language. He was a sort of a… middle guy. He was bad, and could hang with the tough crowd with his scuffed up face and dirty torn parka, but could also be with the 'popular' crowd whenever he wanted to. I still wondered how we were even friends… But then I'd remind myself it was only cuz I was so close to Cartman that he would talk to me. Kinsey on the other hand, well they had known each other even longer and we close as the equivalent to…well to Cartman and I actually. Anyway… Kenny was a fine dude that's for sure. A little shallow, yeah, but that was just him. At least he was always cheery and friendly. For the most part.

Kinsey waggled her eyebrows and grinned. "Ooooooo Miss Popular's got the hots for the whore, huh?"

He pouted and mock shoved her. "This isn't funny! I'm serious!"

"What. Isn't she hot…?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No shit. She's fucking sexy, obviously."

"Then what's the issue?" Kinsey said with a laugh.

Kenny groaned. "Awww I don't know… She's just not my type ya know? I mean… damn she's fine looking… But I just can't take all that giggling and blushing shit!"

I lowered my shoulders a bit and offered, "Maybe you could give her a chance…"

"Yeah dude. Don't drop her just yet, I mean obviously she likes you a lot," Kinsey leaned in and agreed.

Kenny shrugged and picked at a loose parka string. "I dunno… I heard from Red who heard from Heidi who asked Lizzie who was talking to some other girl on the cheerleading squad, BeBe probably, that knows for a fact that Bonnie doesn't know I know that she likes me… So I mean…I dunno. Maybe…"

I was about to say something hopefully helpful and somewhere along the lines of what McKenzie had said, but we were suddenly interrupted by ten tons, just kidding of course, of raging teen. Kenny slammed into the locker next to me causing Kinsey let out a very un-Kinsey like squeal and she ducked down in surprise. I slouched over calmly.

"Oh hey, Cartman."

"Don't 'oh hey Cartman' me!" he cried in his nasally voice. "Where the fuck were you! I wait for you, Ree! But you never showed! Now were late for giving Kahl the fake paper!"

I sighed and slouched down even lower in defeat. "Ahhh, dude look I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't bring back time, Reese. Sorry… won't make up for the pure joy I could've gotten for humiliating Kahl…"

"Oh now you're just being a little drama queen," McKenzie said slyly after she had helped pull a battered looking Kenny from the floor.

"The fuck was that for, Cartman!" Kenny said disdainfully as he ruffled his hair and straightened out the orange fabric of his parka. "I could've died!"

"Nuh uh, Kinneh you poor ass," he shot back with a glare, and then turned back to me. "Well?"

"I already said sorry," I said sticking my tongue out playfully. I knew he wasn't _really_ mad. He did this kinda thing all the time. I knew for a hard fact that after today I'd most likely be at his house, playing video games and gorging out on freshly baked cookies as we ranted about this and that and what sucks about High School.

"Besides," Kinsey cut in, "it was my fault anyway. I distracted her."

We both made puppy eyes at him, puffing out bottom lips out making Kenny snort with laughter. Cartman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his slightly chubby chest as a loud shrill bell went off all around us. Time for homeroom.

Kenny and McKenzie said they're goodbyes and left abruptly towards their own homerooms as Cartman and I walked into 216B. We were met by some lazy stares that slowly turned back down to the desks. Some kids lay their heads down sleeping and some we munching on last minute breakfast items, but most were chatting animatedly with a slight air of nervousness about the upcoming day.

Cartman and I glanced at each other with 'the look'. It was the look that we gave each other often… Well often as in whenever we were faced with something like this. A social situation. It was a look that said a thousand words. Basically it meant for the most part 'we stick together' and 'whatever happens, happens'. It was a look I had learned to love because it reminded me that I wasn't alone in this fucked up world.

"Ready?" I asked a bit hesitantly, after making sure we had blended in the back of the room away from everybody else. Ready for this. Ready for high school.

He lounged against the small plastic chair, in turn having it stretch and creak against his weight, and said, "Yeah. Let's do this shit."

"Hey fatass, your gonna break that chair," a nasally voice called out from the front and I glanced up to see the same kid with the red football jacket. He too lounged in his chair, but held an air of superiority. A girl sporting a distinguished black spiked choker laughed loudly from her spot next to him and flipped her hair to the side. She leveled her head to look at me. Blue eyes met hazel and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Shut the fuck up, Clyde," Cartman barked back with a slight growl to his voice. The girl twitched for a moment, then returned back to chatting with what sounded like… French? Well she was talking to a sullen looking boy as she tossed her hand back ever so slightly to make an airy point in French.

"Make me, fatass," Clyde repeated and crossed his arms, bottom lip hanging out. The rest of the class went silent as they slowly turned to look at the upcoming fight. A few nervous giggles went out.

"Don't push it, Donavon," I heard him say with a dark tone.

"Nawww I think I will. This is too fun. You gonna go crying to that whore mommy of yours? Or would you rather go fuck around with your cow girlfriend while you too eat donuts together."

"What…?" _What…!_

Cartman stood up abruptly and caused the flimsy plastic chair to snap and clatter over with a loud noise. His slightly chubby hands were clenched in tight fists, and his usually warming brown eyes were sharp and black. "Don't you _ever_ fucking-" he started to scream, but I tugged on his shirt a little. He glanced down and I tried my best to give him… that look thingie I was talking about before. His gaze soften a teensy bit, and he lowered his fists.

"Awwwww," the girl that I had looked at before trilled, and smiled at me, but her eyes weren't playful. The blue was dark and intimidating, her gaze spiteful.

I stared back at her with no emotion. God damn it… I looked around the room at the people, these teens, with an expression of contempt. Didn't they realize anything…? Why didn't any of them say anything? Didn't they… care? Of course not. This was High School. It was a… dog eat dog world… and… Damn it. Why'd I have to use that metaphor. I fucking hate dogs…

"So," I said quietly, but heard the usually nervous shakes of my voice when talking to strangers absent, "first day of school, huh?" The rest of them, Cartman included stared at me with gaping expressions and slight curiosity. Some nodded, one person made an obscene hand gesture, most just giggled nervously.

Now, I turned my attention to Clyde, and trying my best to make my voice as cold and… well deadly sounding as possible… God I hope this worked… "Clyde, right?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Ok… That's all. Hope you have a great day…. Clyde."

And then I sat down. Wasn't worth making a big fuss about it right? Give the others something to laugh about, right? I had hinted to him… This Clyde… That something worse was coming. Or fuck yes… Something worse was going to come. Welcome to South Park High School.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it~<strong>

**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**


	3. Things Get a Little More Interesting

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry these are taking so long to write... Sophmore year is tough and I barely get time to write anymore. I'll try and do a long chapter like this once a week~ This is just still continuing introducing the characters and going into the plot line more. There's going to be a main plot line that I'm planning, and it will be... different. Then there will be little side plots and drama and such on the side haha. Again, let me say I LOVE suggestions, so if you want or think your OC should react to something in a certain way, tell me! And I'll be sure to add it in! Cuz this is pretty fun to write, but I wanna make OC readers happy~**

* * *

><p>"<em>You do understand how much trouble were going to get in for this…" Eric Cartman whispered, his voice rang out monotonously. The teen stretched the course black fabric tighter over his belly.<em>

_ "Yes…I'm fully away of the consequences," the girl to his right, her brown hair unceremoniously parted down the middle separated the stringy strands to the sides of her face. She flexed her fingers. "But are you…"_

_ A pause. "Yes."_

_ "And you're ok with it?"_

_ "Reese, I've been ok with shit like this since I was eight. This… whatever it is… It needs to happen."_

_ "I'm… really glad you agree." Reese's voice sounded strained, a slight rasp clinging to the end of her sentence. _

_ "I'm really glad were friends."_

_ Her cheeks flushed for a moment, but she replied quickly with, "Yeah… Me, too… Now are we gonna do this or not?" The cold hollowed air bit at their cheeks as she fiddled with the gleaming belt buckle. _

_ "Fuck yeah. Let's do this."_

* * *

><p>Now, don't get me wrong… I hadn't given up <em>all<em> hope for the upcoming new school year. Hell, I had even started to feel a bit optimistic after I found myself sitting in the seat right next to Christal in Algebra, which under my current level of… mathematical knowledge… was a blessing from God. But there was still that nagging feeling in the back of my head that I could be doing something better right then… Namely hanging out with Cartman or McKenzie or whatever doing something productive. Like video games. And even though the classes weren't _that_ hard, I still couldn't help but glance around frantically every once in a while when I walked into the room and with a grim spirit, realized I didn't know anybody in there.

"Please take this weeks agenda from the back of the room, find your name on the sitting chart, and sit down," my History teacher, a portly looking woman with a waterfall of gingery curls and a round pale face said coldly. She turned back to scribbling the day's targets on the board. First target was… Get situated in History. Second…. Have fun! Fuck no please don't be that kind of teacher who tries to make learning a 'fun enjoyable experience'… Oh God please no…

I bit my lip and returned my gaze to the room, searching in a moment of panic for _any_ face I might've seen before. No Cartman, obviously… And no Kinsey… No Butters or Christal damn it… Not even a Kenny or a Craig in sight. Maybe there was… Nope. Not even that Nomy… Nomi... whatever girl from before… Giving up my endless search for a friendly face, I directed my attention to the seating chart taped on the wall next to the light switch.

I let my eyes swim through the columns of names, resting slight on the bold lettering that read Bonnie Snyder and that morning's discussion briefly flitted through my mind, before continuing on. Kevin Stoley… Timmy Burch… Alexandra Patterson… Jenny Johnson…Bill Allen… Annie Faulk… Stanly Marsh… God damn it… Reese Davenport! Yes! I did a mental fist pump, but slowly felt my joy in finding my name deflate as the realization set in. I was sitting next to Stan. _I_ was sitting next to _Stan._ Awwww shit… He better not make douche comments and try to be funny or so help me…

"Reese… Davenport is it? Take your seat immediately."

I froze, the glanced back to see the teacher frowning and flick her wrist at an empty chair. I climbed into it and suck down into the plastic feeling a handful of stares on the back of my head. Gradually, everybody looked up at the teacher and the chatter grew quickly. No sign of Mr. I'm So Fucking Cool.

The teacher mentioned her name was Ms. Finkleston or something gay like that and slowly her icy voice faded away to a slight roaring in my ears. The edges of the classroom began to blur and…

"Psssst!" came a voice to my left.

My body jerked a bit causing the sharp table corner to jut into my pudgy hip. "Ouch," I hissed and gave the girl next to me a harsh glare. "The fuck was that for?" I spat. "I was trying to sleep!" Usually I would've tried a more… gentler way of approaching this… Considering this was a girl and maybe possible could be a potential friend… Or another bitch who just happened to have woken me up from a snoozing nap.  
>She shrugged my profanity off as if it was totally not worth it, but did say "Sorry for wakin' you from that nap of yours…" her fingers flew upwards to brush back the swooped chestnut bangs and continued, "but I really need a pencil. I always forget them at home…" She bit her lip and fiddled with the zipper of her jacket.<p>

"Get you're damn pencil," I said quietly, and promptly ignored her. A tinge of guilt pulled at my heart though as I saw her let out a deep sigh and turn to the guy, the same African American boy I had seen strutting the halls that morning, to ask for one.

Ms. Fornikeston drawled on exuberantly, her pleated skirt ridding up her over large rear end and the sweat making the orange curls stick to the back of her neck. She must get super excited about History... I leaned over barely half an inch to see the dark boy shake his head sadly and the girl say, "It's ok, Token…Well thanks for," I could've sworn I saw her glance back at me for a moment, "at least checking."

I raised my eyebrows and gave the girl my best Don't Give A Fuck face I had learned from Cartman, but she again just turned around ignoring me, shoving off my harsh manor like it was a day in the park. The hell? I contemplated saying something… Maybe offering her one of the many pencils my dad had stuck in the spare pocket jutting out of the side of my backpack, but decided against it. She probably already thought, or knew, I was a complete asshole… No good making it worse by trying to be friendly… right?

The contents of the room reeked with… well… people better then me? Yeah that sounded about right. There were plenty of nice looking girls, with their neat hair and smiley expressions. I spotted blonde curls and clear green eyes, a giggly expression… and a binder that had a pretty pink plaid B printed on it. Bonnie Snyder I was so sure… She giggled at something Ms. Finickston had said, and glanced back to make eye contact with… from the looks of the seating chart before… I was pretty sure was the girl Annie. Tossing her own short blond curls to the side, she laughed at Bonnie's joke and made a small pointing gesture at one of the boys.

"Timmy!" A loud voiced shouted, and I flinched. The boy rattled around in his chair and Ms. Frufruston pursed her lips together at the prospect of being dragged out of her impossibly boring lecture…

…which I was supposed to be taking notes on. I straightened the lined sheet out and tried my best to scribble down bits and pieces of what she was saying, but it was too hard. My mind was on high alert as I find myself scouring the room with my eyes for more familiar faces… Ok so I got Token was the black kid… And I knew Bonnie was Kenny's stalker or whatever he had said… And that was Annie! Wooo on a roll today, huh Reese?

"Ms. Finniston! I have a question on the notes…?" a girl across the room shouted suddenly, her arm waving wildly and silvery blonde hair swinging.  
>With a tight sigh, the teacher turned her burly body around. "What is it J-"<p>

Before she could even get the last word out, the girl had launched into a serious of rapid fire questions. "I really don't understand the difference between the two dynasties we're talking about… Which one had the tyrant again? Or did they both? I've never studied this hard of History before, Ms. Finnistona and," a deep breath filled her oxygen starved lungs, then she started back up with, "my dad teaches at the Elementary school, right? But he's never taught anything _this_ hard!" I kind of… wished she would shut up. Her voice was starting to get to me… "And know my mom makes me study _really_ hard! I barely get time for like kickboxing! So," the wall of silvery blond rippled and she pulled down the cropped purple shirt of some band I'd never heard of down, "I'm much smarter then Noctem. He is a cat of course…. But I am smart! I was just a little confused on the dynasty part-"

"Shut up, Jenny," a handful of kids hissed, and I found myself to be included with them. "Sit down already."

Her freckled cheeks flushed, and her mouth hung open sort of… adorably? Gahh No that was _not_ the word I was um going to say… yeah no. Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. Right now. "Sit down," a voice snapped with a crisp accent and the scruffy looking boy yanked Jenny down back into her seat.

"Thanks, Cinnamon Bun," the flustered girl said with gratification.

"Well then," Ms. Fluffikston said curtly and flexed her fingers, "you see the thing about Chinese tyrant dictators…"

I didn't really remember anything after that… Due to the fact after I had sorta dozed off. It wasn't my fault! Cartman had kept me up _all_ night on the phone talking about random shit, plus those hard plastic desks looked so… comfortable. I continued my nap peacefully, until a nudge to the shoulder broke it. I lazily lifted my head up to meet the dark eyes of the Pencil Girl. "What do you want?" I drawled.

She rolled her eyes looking a little annoyed, but responded anyway. "Class is over, dumbass. The bell already rang."

I sat up and dragged my fingers through the scraggly brown smoothing down any stray hairs, and blinked slowly up at her. "Oh…" Goddamn it I was so lame….

"Yeah oh… So Imma just gonna…go."

It suddenly dawned on me, as I was forcing the History binder back in my backpack that this girl had woken me up. Saved me from being late to my next class. Saved my ass from embarrassment. I perked up a bit, and trying to ignore the voice in my head screaming to get outta there, I asked, "Hey…I was being such a dick to you… Why'd you even wake me up?

She laughed a bit, and then shrugged. "Just common curtsy I guess… I know if you were in my place you would've done the same…" She raised her eyebrows and I watched them rise up into her braided brown hair. "Right?"

I awkwardly tried to avoid her obvious eye contact by resorting to, very awkwardly keep in mind, try to shuffle around these fucking small desks. "Um yeah I guess…Thanks again," I said starting to panic. She's a girl. Judging me… Walk away. Walk Away Walk Away.

"Wait," she said. "What's your name…?"

I flinched. Damn it… I turned around a little to quickly, and brushed some hair out of my mouth. "Um… It's Reese. Reese Davenport…?"

"Oh yeah… Hey you have English class with me. I saw you totally stumble over a grammar question!" She laughed and crossed her ankles backing up casually against the desk. "Right?"

I shrugged and pulled at my hoodie. "Haha yeah… That was a tough question."

"Yeah sorry about that. My mom teaches that class and she can be a bit… uptight. It's embarrassing." She laughed again and uncrossed her ankles.

"Mrs. James is your mom…?"

"Yeah… Unfortunately she's also our English teacher."

"Awww wow man… That's a bummer." My thoughts wondered to the quite strict teacher with the neat chocolate colored bun and piercing eyes. It was hard to imagine her having a life out of school at all, much less having a daughter and in the school, too.

"Yeah!" the girl said expressing her frustration, her freckled splattered nose scrunching up. "Anyway… I'm Amanda by the way." A smile.

"Amanda," I repeated. "Hmmm… Nice to meet you?" Was this actually… happening? "Again, sorry for being an asshole. I'm just kinda… grumpy." I tried to do that kinda casual laugh I saw like other people do, but it came out sounding fakey and I grimaced. Damn it.

"Haha it's cool," she said back still smiling. "Just promise you'll help me with any History homework, ok? I've been pulling a C average back in Middle School, but I got a feeling I'll have to shape up this year or-"

"You're mom will shit bricks?"

Amanda spluttered out some giggles, then brushed the dark hair behind one ear and nodded. "For sure." She paused as if contemplating something then pulled a tiny clear container from her back bottom. She squirted a dab of some goopy substance, and then offered it towards me. "Hand sanitizer?"

I stared at her. This was… weird. It was only the very beginning of High School and I had already made like… two new gender common friends. New record baby! I mentally high fived myself…. Oh yeah. I grinned and accepted the dab of goopy mutual friendship gratefully. "Yeah! Thanks-"

"Amanda? Reese? What are you doing in here? Go to your classes!" We both turned out heads at once to see Ms. Finyston's portly body emerge from the doorway, lips pursed and hands crossed. "I'm not going to write you, too excuse notes."

Amanda bristled. "Damn it! I'm gonna be late to…" she glanced down at a paper in her palm and bit her lip, "Gym…" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then smiled at me. "Hey I really gotta go. Catch ya later, Reese." And with that she fled the room with a flurry of papers and stress, all the while tugging at one braid nervously.

I watched her go silently, and then gathered my backpack up taking care to glance down at my own schedule. I personally didn't really care what I'd be later for unless it was for… Lunch. Fuck. My luck. I sighed, and hoisted the backpack up my already aching shoulders. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. I had already _promised_ myself I wouldn't be late for lunch… _Promised._ First, I was starving and the less time I got to scarf down some tater tots or whatever shit they had the better. Second, I _hated_ having to shuffle through the mass confusion of the lunchroom and find a decent seat. And by decent seat I meant preferable one with Cartman or Kinsey, near some familiar looking guys, and away from any judging girls… Hopeful.

I remember the time I tried to sit at the table with the rest of the girls… I had never tried it before. I _always_ sat with Cartman. That's just how it was! We, by some random stroke of luck, had the same lunch every year accept 6th when I'd sat outside. Alone. I'm not anti social by the way. People just make me nervous… Anyway. It was 5th grade, a year after we had met, and we had some stupid fight over something incredibly retarded that held no real relevance to my life right now in any way. I don't even remember what it was for… But had this fight, and things were a little awkward so obviously I couldn't sit with him and the other guys. So my last choice was to sit with the only other spot available with somebody I was on friendly terms with…

_Reese clutched her tray in shaking hands, the scraggly brown hair looking especially stringy in the dim cafeteria light and her cheeks profusely pale and shallow. Goddamn it…" she hissed and glanced back at her usual table. _

_The eleven year old stared at her friends… Butter's babbled something to Tweek who twitched, and Craig lazily drank a juice box. Kevin talking about Star wars, Clyde crying, Token comforting him. It was family, comforting sights and Reese wanted nothing more then to turn around and take her cheap plastic tray back to the table and sit in between Cartman and Kenny who was shouting some muffled sexually joke to Cartman's amusement. She was so close… So close, but so far away. She could see every detail of the closed off expression from Stan and the furrowed creases in Kyle's eyebrows. She could almost count the freckles on his crinkled little nose._

"_Damn it," she repeated, glanced up and received an angry glare from Cartman. It was a bottomless, cold look that said Back Away Now. His chubby cheeks flushed, and her said something to Kenny who looked at me, his eyes distant and sad. Reese bristled, and walked away. She hated this. Hated it so much… Cartman was her support. Her rock. Her only friend… "Damn it."_

"_Oh my God, BeBe!" a little girl with rosy cheeks and short blonde curls giggled. _

"_Oh shut up, Bonnie! Like you'd even understand!" BeBe responded, her own cheeks puffed out.  
>"Both of you stop fighting. Kenny doesn't like either one of you, so just stop."<em>

_That voice… Reese wondered through the crowded lunchroom lamely clutching her little tray. That voice! She followed it and looked at the younger Wendy Testaburger, her fluffy dark hair bunched to the side and a disdainfully expression on her small features. Reese ignored the slight pitter in her heart, and bit her lip. Wendy was cool, she was nice to Reese… She had even shared half of her cookie with the lonely girl on the playground that morning, because Cartman had made a big show of ignoring her. Even though the other girl's ignored the awkward girl, Wendy didn't care. She didn't care… Reese took a deep breath and headed towards the girls table. No going back now._

_As she approached, the chatter from the close-knit group died down and by the time Reese had arrived, the whole table was dead silent. They all stared at her with big eyes, a little girl named Heidi glanced down and picked at her sandwich and little Bonnie took a sip of juice trying to look away. "Um, hi…" Reese had said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. "I'd really like to sit with you guys…" Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _

"_What?" This came from BeBe who was staring at the brunette with a blank expression. _

"_Who are you?" another girl with long dark hair said and crossed her knee length brown boots at the ankle. She nervously tugged at her pasty pink shirt, and looked at Wendy questioningly. The other girl's followed her actions._

_Wendy glanced up, saw Reese, and smiled. "Oh hi there! You're the girl from the playground… right?"_

_Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure the other girls could hear. A small nod and a squeaky sounding, "Yes."_

"_I gave you a cookie."_

_Another nod, this one silent. _

"_Why'd you give her a cookie. She doesn't need it," a girl with course red hair and heavily lidded eyes said hauntingly. _

_Reese froze, and directed her attention at the girl. "Excuse me?"_

_Ignoring her, the girl with red hair laughed and looked at the girl closest to her. Annie Faulk. "Yeah, just look at her stomach! Can you say diet much? Seriously!" Annie giggled nervously. _

_The opposing girl clenched her fists, and grimaced. This was not going the way she had planned…. Wendy let a small frown tug on her lips. "Girls. Now girls, that's no way to act. You shouldn't mock this girl for her weight."_

"_She only hangs out with the boys you know!"_

"_Haha no seriously! It's like… she's is a boy!"_

_The insults sailed right into Reese's heart and poked at her insides like needles. All her secret thoughts… All her suspicions… They had been right. That small fantasy of thinking that maybe these girls would accept her sailed right off into the sun. Reese felt her blood boiling, her hazel eyes turn dark, and her fists shake. "Stop it!" Wendy said shrilly and looked back up at Reese. "I'm so sorry about this…"_

"_Awww Look she's blushing!"  
>"Maybe cuz of Wendy. She does hang out with the boys you know…"<em>

"_Oh my God! Fat girl likes Wendy! That's so gross!" _

_Wendy grimaced and turned away. "Um… Maybe you should go…" she said to nobody in particular, but Reese knew it was directed towards her. This was… a disaster. All she wanted was to sit with these girls… To be one of them. It was so… hard to be her. Did they not realize what it was like? Growing up in an all male house? Growing up thinking that was the way to live? No they all had fucking mothers to help them. They all had fucking adult woman in their life to teach them about things and stuff and how to be. It wasn't fair…_

_Reese felt the tears sting her eyes. "Aww look she's cryin-" Before the words were out of a girl the others called Lola's mouth, Reese snapped. She screamed and grabbed the table with both hands and with a grunt, flung the flimsy thing to the side and spilled it's entire contents onto the floor. Little girls included. _

"_Fuck you guys! Fuck you all! It's so fucking hard you don't even know!" Reese was shouting so loud her throat hurt. It didn't matter the whole cafeteria was now looking at her. It didn't matter BeBe's leg had been cut by a piece of Coke can and was now bleeding, it didn't matter Wendy was staring up at her with wide dark eyes. It didn't matter. "Fuck you! Ok? Fuck you! All I do is try and be friendly to you guys and… Fuck you all you shitty pieces of shit!" The profanities spurred out of the little girl's mouth like a mucky waterfall. "I hope you all go to hell! I fucking hope you all die!" Her arms and legs shook and the tears flowed freely. The whole room was silent._

_Reese let the sobs rack her body as she glanced around the room suddenly realizing the situation she had put herself in. Every eye was on her, mouths open and spilling food, forks and knives frozen in midair. The person who stood out the most was Cartman. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his fat little body was already half out of his chair. He looked… shocked. _

_The girl let out a choked sobbed, and ran out of the cafeteria. Later that day Cartman had found her in the janitor's closet still crying, her eyes red and puffy and her knuckles swollen from where she had hit them off the table. He had sat with her in the dark closest and told her stupid stories and funny pranks. He had explained some newest schemes, and various Kyle humiliation stories. He had even rambled on about some personal family issues until Reese had stopped crying, pulled him into a hug, and gratification wasn't need to be said. No sorry's, no I forgive you's, They had simply promised they would never fight again. _

The memory, still fresh in my mind, was as clear as crystal, but mucky and dirty like… well shit. The stinging flashback replayed itself in my mind as I walked into the crowded cafeteria. Time to find a seat. Alone. I scoured the area looking hopefully for _any_ friendly faces, but I saw none. No Cartman. No Kinsey. Not even Butters was in my lunch. Fuck this whole school year man. I walked awkwardly along the tables and wished that somebody would've shouted something like, "Hey! Over here!" or "Yo, come sit with us!" Nope. Just the usually teenaged chatter and such.

I glanced at the different tables… And saw the purple beret stick out form the crowd. _Wendy._ She was chatting animatedly with her usually group of girls, minus a few and an addition of a handful I didn't know. They looked like they were having a good time… For a brief second I imagined what it'd be like to stroll over there and sit down and not have to worry about anything. How they looked at me, or if they'd even let me sit down… Wendy glanced up and we made a brief moment of eye contact before I looked away and headed towards the next table.

I saw that kid from before… Clyde… and was reminded of the upcoming revenge for him I still had to plan. He was lounging with the same dark skinned boy, Token, from before and a few others I didn't know. I took great care to notice Craig sitting next to him… His blue jacket fitting nicely… His tosseled black hair… Those piercing blue eyes… Gah.

A boy with a stark red shirt said something and everybody, except Craig of course, laughed. "Nice one, Elliot," Kyle, who was opposite from them said and nudged the teen with his elbow. He dragged his fingers through his fiery curls and smiled. My eyes wondered back hungrily to Craig who was picking at his salad, his legs crossed and his hat tied and hanging form his neck…

Breaking my gaze from him, I reminded myself not to stare too much. This wasn't the time… I'd whine to Cartman tonight about it… right now I needed to find a place to sit. I'd worry about food after that… Walking parallel to the stairs, which were high and were supported by a wall, I continued glancing from table to table wondering where I could sit.

"Hey you."

I bit my tongue to suppress my surprised yelp as I turned around to face… nobody? My shoulders still tense, I turned back again to empty air. What the hell…?

"Up here, candy girl," the voice said again and I perked up a bit. My name? Who the fuck knew my name that I didn't know the voice of…? I fallowed Mystery Person's directions and glanced upwards to see the bottoms of red converse… thin legs covered by cargo shorts… I passed straight up to the face and let out a sigh, grinning to myself as took in the familiar features.

I hesitantly pointed to myself. "Me…?"

She nodded. "Um yeah you. You were that candy girl from this morning… Hershey or Skittles or something."

"Reese," I said with a grin and asked hopefully, "Nomy… right?"

She gave me a funny look, but smiled a bit. "Close. It's Naomi, but I'm surprised you got that much right." Her nose stud glittered in the dim light she rested her chin on one knee. Naomi was perched at the top of the staircase, her legs hanging down and a lunch tray balanced on the other knee.

I shrugged and offered a smile. "At least I was close…"

Naomi nodded and patted the spot on the stairs next to her, her checked backpack off to one side and a shiny black handle stuck out the top. "You wanna sit here…? Unless you're sitting somewhere else," she glanced down at me curiously.

Tugging on the strings of my hoodie quietly, I silently said a small pray in my head for this lovely, lovely girl. Fuck… If she hadn't offered me a seat I'd probably be stuck sitting by myself in the bathroom, or hallway if I was lucky, for the rest of the year. I sent a cheeky grin her way, not wanting to admit openly that I was too much of a loser to actually be sitting somewhere else, and shook my head. "Nope, I'm not. Thanks by the way."

"No problem, girl. You totally saved my ass this morning! If Nico was hit by a car or something… Wow."

"Wows right…" I agreed and clung to the side of the stairs, one sneaker jammed in a stray crevice and the other scrambling to find purchase on the tiled surface. Naomi watched silently as my arms reached out with fingers splayed until I had sunk them into the top and hoisted myself up onto the ledge. Thank God I had so much practice getting into Cartman's room whenever his mom grounded him from friends coming over…

"Nice one," she said calmly and adjusted the tray. "I thought I'd have to help you up there."

I shrugged and made myself comfortable next to the dark haired girl. "So…" I offered awkwardly. I was _so_ thankful for a chance to not look like a total loser, actually sitting up here on the stair ledge away from everybody else was pretty badass, but I couldn't help but taste the oncoming awkward in the air as it rolled in, thick and heavy like a fog. Damn it…

Naomi took a big bite of the candy bar she held in one hand, and kept her eyes level with mine. "Sorry, I'm just waiting for Dames to come back with his lunch. He always takes _forever_ in line."

"Dames?"

"Oh! Haha sorry," Naomi crossed her ankles and said looking a little embarrassed. "Damien. Sorry my bad."

"Ahhh yeah… Damien…" I drawled out, hoping she'd get the hint. I wished I knew who that was… I wished I had anything in common with Naomi… Come on Reese, socialize, bitch! "So you play any video games?"

Naomi stopped playing with the fraying edges of her bandanna, and glanced up at me. "Hmm? Oh! Video games… Eh yeah a bit I guess. Some of them are a little too scary…" She shrugged and looked down for a moment. "But I love music."

I grinned. Finally! Something I could relate to! "Music!" I practically cried. "Hell yes, I love classic rock. You?"

Naomi leaned back a bit and said, "Haha a bit… I like more indie alternative stuff. You know, Paramore, Panic at the Disco, Fallout Boy. The kind everybody's heard a few songs from, but it takes a real fan to know it all."

"Paramore's pretty cool," I agreed, starting to feel a bit more comfortable. Suddenly, the tightly packed cafeteria didn't feel so claustrophobic. "Haley Williams is awesome."

"Yeah! I know right!" she said enthusiastically, and took another full bite of the dwindling candy bar. "Her vocal range is insane! God, I wish I could sing as half as well as her…" Here, Naomi looked off into the crowded room for a moment, her dark eyes wondering and her face flushed.

I glanced down and flexed my fingers gingerly. "Yeah… You like to sing?"

This brought the other girl out of her trance, and she snapped her head back towards me. "Totally, man. Singing is amazing."

"I prefer-"

"Videogames?"

"I was going to say cooking," I said with a choked giggle, "but yeah that, too."

Naomi shrugged, looking down lazily for a moment, then perked up. "Wait…Do you have the Transformers game? For Xbox?"

Pondering on my vast collection, I tried remembering if I owned any Transformers games. Hmmm… I think Roger had gotten the newest one when it came out a few months ago… But he had played it once, got stuck on the first level, and through the controller at the wall. After my dad had seen the fist sized dent, he had declared with red cheeks and fumbled words that my brother was grounded for a month. I laughed a little at the memory, and said, "Oh that one! Yeah my brother got it, but nobody plays it."

"Oh my God really! I love that game!" Naomi said a bit too enthusiastically, her body turning towards mine a bit more and her eyes glittered. "Seriously!"

I leaned back a moment, then relaxed. "Really? Haha Yeah It's ok… I guess. I prefer something a bit more… realistic? Like Call of Duty or something."

"I'd kill for the newest game! Seriously, man, I've seen every movie at least fifty times," she gushed and tucked a strand of onyx hair behind her ear. "Could I like come over sometime? I have to play it!"

"Um…"

"No, Reese, no. I _need_ to play this game…"

I tried to smile, but it came out more of an awkward strained… thing. I felt my lips stretch unnaturally across my teeth. I mean… having new friends at school was fucking cool ya know… But having them come to my house? _My house?_ Um… I didn't know about that.. The only friend I really had at _my_ house was Cartman… I had invited Wendy over once… But that had turned out a complete disaster.

"_Come n in, dear," he had said with a cheery grin. It was nice to see his daughter having somebody other then the boy across the street, and even better an actual girl, somebody her own gender, over to play. It was practically a milestone in his little Reese Pieces life. _

"_Why thank you, Mr. Davenport," the little dark haired girl gad said with a polite smile. It was Saturday afternoon, the sky was slightly drizzling, and Reese was about to puke all over her room. She clutched a pillow to her chest, and breathed in and out, slowly trying to calm her jostling stomach. _

"_Everything will be fine… It will be just fine…" she whispered to herself. The thirteen year old interlaced her sweating fingers and muttered silent prayers to whoever was up there watching the horrific scene that was about to unfold. It was a mistake… A complete and honest mistake! She had only wanted to ask Wendy for a pencil! That was all… Yet as she had approached the girl with shaking hands, the words "Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow" had just bubbled up to the surface of her lips with no warning. Wendy had smiled that kind hearted smile at Reese and said a genuine positive response, and suddenly…. Just like that… Wendy Testabuger was in her house. Was in her room… _

"_This is cozy…" Wendy said as she eyed up the heaps of dirty clothes and the assortment of books and toys littering the ground. _

"_Heh… yeah sorry. I'm not much for cleaning, ya know…"_

"_It's cool, girl. So… Whatcha wanna do?" _

_Oh… It was too much. It was like… Reese didn't know what it was like. She was friends with this girl! She had known Wendy since she had moved there a couple years back! She had talked to the girl, joked with her, even been to her house before, but this.. This was something entirely different. Reese's room was her secret place, her own special room to be alone in, and the idea that Wendy was in it… It was too much. It was different with Cartman, she had even let Butters in here once… she had let Christal come here to help with homework many times… But Wendy. This was different. _

"_Um… What do you wanna do?" The question was innocent enough._

"_We could play dolls…? You know like how we play Barbies at my house," Wendy had offered as she dragged her fingers along Reese's bookshelf, pausing every few seconds to feeling the spine of a book, read the title, and move on. _

"_Yeah! Dolls… those are fun…"_

"_Or if you're bored of those… We could play dress up? I love to try on my mother's close for fun. She's got some pretty fancy dresses in there."_

_Reese squinted, and felt her heart speed up a moment, but she swallowed and told her racing heart to knock it off. There was absolutely nothing wrong… Everything was fine. Reese shouldn't have had any problem with anything right now… Except that sweet… pretty… um yeah… Wendy was in her room. Reese bit her lip. "Dress up's cool, I guess. My mom doesn't live, like with us… But she left a lot of her clothes here. They're in the attic." _

_Wendy smiled, her teeth lighting up the room and her cheeriness stabbing the other girl's heart. Reese wondered if Wendy remembered the incident last year… Wondered if she remembered what had happened in the cafeteria… Did she remember that day as clearly as Reese had? The girl prayed she didn't. "Oh awesome! Let's go. I totally love high heels. Does your mom have any of those?"_

_Reese had nodded, her throat too dry to croak out a yes, as she directed a skipping Wendy towards her father's room and into the closest where she knew her mom had left boxes of assorted clothing items. Just as she had predicated, after the two girls' had shut the closest door, they knocked over one of the many boxes and spilled the contents onto the floor. Dress, high heeled shoes, skirts, and blouses scattered onto the stained carpet and Wendy let out a squeal in her little girly voice of hers. _

"_Awww cool! Look at all this!" she gushed and pawed through the pile. "The dresses are ok… But look at this pencil skirt! And this grey satin petty coat! It look's like something the first lady would wear!"_

_Reese could only nod, as she watched Wendy's black head bob up and down flitting around to look at all the clothes. "Yeah…"_

"_Your mom must be awesome, Reese!"_

_That struck a nerve in the other girl. She flinched and muttered something unintelligible back. Wendy was wrong… she was so right on so many things, but that was… wrong. Reese's mom was not… awesome at all. She was a selfish, cold woman, unemployed and living off her dad's meager paycheck, smoking her five packs of cigs a day and drinking cocktails on the scummy side of a motel pool. Trudy Davenport, a skinny middle-aged woman with… well no friends, no job, and soon to be no family, was not awesome. Reese's expression turned dark. Had big dreams…Wanted to become a 'famous actress'… Bullshit. All of it was bullshit. The woman was lazy and forgetful, and even though she loved her kid's, doubtless of the fact they were half conceived by the man she hated, Trudy's love would never be returned. "Never."_

"_Hmmm? What's that?"_

"_Nothing, Wendy… You like the clothes?"_

_They had played for hours with the boxes of garments, each cardboard chest filled to the brim with sweetly scented treasures that made Wendy squeal in delight. They flung blouses and skirts, long pants and button up jackets, until even Reese was laughing. It was… nice. To hang out with Wendy that is. They would yank on the clothes, making sure to look modestly away from each other, and laugh as the latter of the two would be drowning in excess fabric or tripping over too high heels. It wasn't like hanging with Cartman, and even though he was Reese's best friend, they would tease each other, and mock each other playfully, coupled with the occasional dangerous prank. With Wendy, it was all kindness and gentleness. _

"_God just look at me!" Reese had wailed at the body length mirror, tears dripping down her face. "I'm so fucking fat!"_

_Wendy had gasped, bringing her small hand to her mouth, and ran over to the sobbing girl. "What? No! No you're not, Reese!"_

"_Yes I am! Just look at me!" the girl cried even harder and yanked up the blouse she was trying to squeeze into just enough so she could run her bare hands on the flabby skin. "I'm a fucking cow, Wendy!"_

_The other girl was speechless. "No… Stop saying that."_

"_No wonder all the other girls hate me… I'm so fat… So ugly…"_

"_You're just… different," Wendy had sad sympathetically and gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze. "There's no shame in that. You're unique. It's ok! I mean… My eye's are too far apart and I absolutely hate my stupid high voice, but I don't think it makes me any less then the other girls."_

_Reese had glanced over at her, and frowned. She loved Wendy's voice! It was high, almost like a little girl, but had always brought a smile to the brunette's lips every time she heard it. And her eyes weren't even that far apart either… "I love your voice, though."_

"_And I think you're beautiful," Wendy had said with a grin, hoping she had inspired some self-confidence in the other girl.  
>She had done more then that… Reese felt a blush slowly climb up her cheeks after what the girl had said finally sunk in. Wendy thought she was… beautiful? It was too much, a system overload… And Reese could only stand there awkwardly, her mouth tightened and her heart shaking. At least her tears had stopped… "Thanks, Wendy… You're beautiful, too…" Reese had finally squeaked out, and suddenly crossed into new-untouched territory, she felt vulnerable, alone, and afraid. What was happening to her…? <em>

A complete disaster… Yeah you're probably saying… What? Reese are you a dumbass? That sounded just fine! Yeah…No. After that… Ahh I didn't even know. I had a _perfect_ chance to become Wendy's best friend... I could've become close to her… and maybe these…whatevers I was feeling… would just get the fuck out of my brain! But no… It just made them stronger and stronger, and after that incident, I never forgot. It had planted the seed deep, and everyday I see her… Wendy… The seed grows, bursts into a plant, grows higher and higher… And I couldn't stop it.

"So…. I can come over right?"

I jerked my head up, and met the searching gaze of Naomi's narrowed almond shaped eyes. "What?"

"The Transformers game, Reese! Transformers game!" she groaned impatiently, and reached out to shake my shoulders.

"Oh… Oh right!" I said remembering, and shrugged her hands off. "I guess…" What was the harm of having her over…? She wasn't Wendy. This was… different. It'd be fine! Maybe I'd even invite Cartman over, too and we'd all play together. It'd be just fine.

"Hell yes!" Naomi pulled back and punched the air happily, and Reese couldn't help but smile a little. "Thanks a lot! Seriously!"

The brunette adjusted her legs, which were starting to go numb pressed tightly against the hard tile, and opened her mouth to throw out a casual response, but was interrupted by a quiet, yet high sounding voice.

"Hey, Nao," the voice said, and sounded cold.

We both glanced down and I studied the boy standing stock still at the bottom of the wall. His head was tilted back so he could focus his dark penetrating eyes, small and glassy, up at us, and he dragged one hand through his equally dark tousled hair. His black turtleneck was tight, and his jeans even tighter. I snickered, and said quietly, "Who's this fag…?"I knew I shouldn't be mean… and from the look Naomi gave me, I was right.

She glared at me so harshly for a moment, I felt my body bristle, but it ended as soon as it had started as she turned her gaze back down. "Oh hey, Damien," she called down to him in a quiet voice, a soft smile playing on her face. "About time you got back."

"You know those imbecile children take an impeccably long time getting lunch," Damien snapped back as her swiftly climbed up onto the ledge and sat next to Naomi, who flushed for a moment, but hid her face by taking a bite from her long forgotten candy bar.

"Oh yeah, totally," she said sounding strangely quiet. "Oh and this is Reese. Reese, meet Damien Thorne. He's a pretty cool dude, once you get to know him," she said admirable and lightly punched his shoulder.

The skinny teen, Damien, offered her a quick smile, then turned his sunken eyes on me. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Reese," he said still using that almost fake sounding high voice. I ignored his outstretched hand, and laughed.

"Oh wow! Dude, do you like… suck helium or something!" I said, hunched over in giggles. When no response followed, I felt an odd feeling of cold chills on my spine, and I lifted my head up to see Damien glaring at me, his eyes even darker then before, and his hands clenched in fists.

"Excuse me…?" he spat harshly, his glare still zeroed in on me, and I felt the chills get unbearable cold. The hell…?

"Um… calm down, Dames! She doesn't mean it…" Naomi hushed to him, and lightly touched his shoulder, but when she looked back at me all kindness from her voice was gone. "Shut up, dumbass! Don't you know better then to make him upset? What's your deal!"

I glared back at her. Hey, I thought it was funny at least..."What's _my_ deal? What's _his_ deal! It was just a joke, Jesus Christ."

"Don't say that name, infidel," Damien growled, and… spit on me?

I pulled back with a yelp, and drew my fist back. Ok… Ok ok ok I know it was a stupid idea… I _know_! But he just… He spit on me! What else was I supposed to do! Before Naomi could reach out and stop me, I had brought my fist forward and hit the teen square in the jaw. He leaned back on the force of the impact, and after I had pulled my fist away, he had turned his furry on me and smacked my cheek with just as hard of force. I winced in pain, and stood up on the wall preparing to smash that motherfucker's face in…

"Stop it, Reese. Seriously," I heard a voice call out, and I glanced around frantically to see who had said it. I met the gaze of… Craig. Oh shit…

Mouth agape, I just stared at him. He looked at my eyebrows raise, and his chullo hat fitting snugly on his head. "I know Damien's an asshole-"

"Hey!"

"-but just calm down. You hang around Cartman too much…" he finished calmly, and took a sip of juice. The others weren't acting like anything was wrong… well except for Clyde… He was glaring at Craig like he had said some unholy words or something.

"Dude?"

"What. I don't like fighting…" Craig counted back sounding annoyed, then

looked back up at me. "You cool?"

Was I cool…? _Was I cool?_ "Um… Yeah. It's cool, I guess," I said trying to sound calm, even though my heart was racing. Did he just… smile at me…?

"Mmmkay cool." And with that, Craig Tucker turned back to listen to Token, who was talking about some lame music video, as if nothing had even happened.

I grinned stupidly, then looked back at Damien, but he was already gone. "Oh hey… Where'd he go?"

Naomi was glaring at me, her eye's harsh and accusing. "Probably off to his dad or something! Way to go asshole… His dad didn't even want him to come today anyway… Now this… He's gonna be in a bad mood for _weeks_!" Naomi moaned and yanked her checkered hood over her hair and burrowing her head into her hands in frustration.

I frowned, and sat down next to her. "What's wrong with that…? Who's his dad?"

Ignoring my first question, Naomi peeked out at me from under her hood and said with a deep frown, "His dad… Oh my God you really are a dumbass… His dad's Satan."

"Um… What?" _What?_

"The devil. His dad's the devil."

"You can't be serious-" I started, and then stopped myself as the rest of my sentence caught in my throat. Wait…_Wait…_Ohhhhhh riiiiiight! That was… That was _the_ Damien! That Cartman told me about that one time! Oh yeah! Yeah… The kid who… Who's dad was Satan! Ok thaaat made sense and…

"Oh shit…"

"Um yeah oh shit. You're probably gonna get torn to shreds by the undead or something tonight," Naomi said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling!" I cried out, my arms thrown up in alarm.

"Cuz it'll be funny! 'Sides you're an asshole. You totally deserve it."

"But I saved your little brother! And why do you care anyway. It's not like I insulted _you_."

"Well… he is my best friend…" Naomi looked down quietly, her cheeks slightly flushed as she fiddled with the laces of her converse.

"_Will Reese Davenport report to the Principal's office immediately. Reese Davenport to the Principle's office," _a loud crackly voice called out through the entire cafeteria, and I winced. How could they possible have known that…

"Ooooo ouch! The Principle's on the _first_ day," a nasally voice called out, and I looked over at Clyde, who smiled smugly, but his grin faltered as I gave him my best deathly glare. He couldn't have told the Principle… He was right there the whole time!

I hopped off the ledge in one big lunge, and landed on the ground with a thump. Damn it… I glanced up at Naomi, who was purposely avoiding my eyes, instead absent-mindedly stirring her sloppy lunch with a spoon. "Hey, Nao," I said using the nickname Damien had used and hoping it'd send over some sort of… positive feelings I guessed. "Look... no heart feelings ok?"

She looked at me for a moment, her dark eyes searching mine, and shrugged. "Yeah… Whatever I guess. You seem cool… I guess…" her gaze turned dark, "but if you fuck around with Damien again… I won't be too fast to forgive. I'm serious."

I believed her. "I believe you, don't worry, and hey…. I do feel bad about that…" I did. "Could you maybe… tell Damien I said sorry? Honest. Cuz I know you guys are close and stuff."

Naomi perked up and smiled. "Yeah… We are close and stuff…"

"So you'll tell him?"

"Eh… What the hell, sure. But before you go cancel your funeral plans or whatever, remember he might not listen to me. I _am_ his best friend, but keep in mind he's still Satan's son. No guarantee."

I nodded. That'd have to do for now… Maybe I'd ask Cartman for advice later today. "So we still on for Transformers… I asked, thinking it'd be a good time to bring it up.

Naomi nodded. "Totally, man! How about tomorrow after school…?"

"You got it, Nao."

The hallway was quiet and lonely, not a teen or teacher in sight, and I was actually pretty glad for the isolation. This sucked… The fist day and I had already made more enemies then friends… Roger was right. High School was going to _suck_…

I stepped down on something soft, and a high-pitched yeep rang through the empty halls, bouncing off the walls and well, attacking my eardrums. "Ouchy! Ouchy! Ouchy!" a girl's voice yelled and a mass of black and auburn brown scrambled around on the floor obviously in pain, and I pulled back alarmed.

"Oh my God! Are you ok!" I shouted at the withering mass, and a girl my age yelped again and pulled herself up on one knee clutching her flushed hand in the other. I bit my lip and flexed my fingers nervous as the tears started freely pouring down her face.

"Y-you… y-you… you _stepped_ on me!" she wailed almost comically, and threw her head back in sobs, her auburn colored hair bunching around her shoulders.

"Gah…" I shuffled my feet not really knowing what to do, but decided to ask, "well what were you doing on the floor! And stop crying…" I threw in, "you sound like such a wuss…"

This only made the shorter girl bawl harder, her hands clenched in first. "I-I… I-I… I am not a wuss! Don't say that!"

"Ok ok! Fine!" I said a bit too harshly, and rolled my eyes. Who was this girl anyway…? I concentrated on her a bit harder… Trying to see the facial features underneath and tears and dripping mascara… Round baby face… Bigass eyes… I widened my eyes at the thin strip of aqua standing stark and bright out from the mass of brown hair. That was the girl from that morning… "Katherine?" I guessed.

Her head jerked up at me, and gave me an insulted look. "Um no, guess again!" she said fussily, and pulled herself off the group pausing only to brush off her small black skirt and whimper as she gingerly held her hand in her palm.

I scrunched my face up in concentration. Damn… Um… Not Katherine… "You're that Berlitz chick…"

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged herself looking hurt. "Of course you wouldn't know me… You're that… Eric Cartman's friend." Her voice had died down a bit from its squeaking panic, and was replaced by a quiet hushed undertone.

Oh wait… Right! "Vampire!" I said with a grin recognizing the pale girl Cartman had complained about before.

Her bottom lip puffed out. "It's Katrina!" she wailed exasperatedly.

"Yeah yeah calm down…" I stared at her thoughtfully as Katrina's gaze twitched back towards the cafeteria doors. "So… Why were you on the floor anyway?"

She flinched and turned away from the door quickly, her cheeks flushed. "It's none of your business, actually."

Sighing, I dragged my fingers through my rather… messy hair. It could definitely use a good brush, but… I was so lazy. And brushing hurt… I snagged a tangle in the brown mass and winced. Katrina stared at me with those big eyes, her bottom lip still pouting. "Well I mean," I started, blinking a few times, "it was just… a question ya know. No need to freak."

"I didn't 'freak'. It's just none of your business!" she insisted. "And you'd make fun of me anyway…"

Yeahhh I probably would… But I was actually beginning to become interested and my curiosity, unfortunately, got the upper hand. This girl sorta reminded me of Butters… Time to lie on the sweetness. "No way, Katrina!" I said cheerily and with my best smile. "I wouldn't ever make fun of you! I was just a little curious that's all…!" I slipped my hand around her shoulders happily, but she jerked away.

"Hey! Don't touch me…" Another glance through the crack in between the cafeteria doors.

I pulled my arm away silently, but still kept up the smile. Play it nice, Reese… It's like a game… "Come on, hun. Maybe I could help…?" Play the advice card… Ok maybe I was taking this incident a biiiiiit too seriously… but hey! I was curious! And every minute I spent digging for an answer was another minute I didn't have to be in the principle's office.

"Well…" she said in that hushed voice of hers, and glanced down. "Maybe you could help… I think…"

I let myself give a warming smile and leaned down a little towards the shorter girl. "Exactly! So what's up? Why were you on the floor?"

"You see…" and at that I was taken by surprise at Katrina grabbed my hoodie strings and yanked me down to her height. "Look!" I held back the urge to choke as her small hands pulled on the fabric round my neck and glanced where she was gesturing. Through the small crack of the cafeteria doors I could clearly see the smiling face of… Kyle?

"Yeah… It's Kyle. So?"

"So?"

"Yeah so-"

"So!"  
>"Yeah? Jesus calm down!" Katrina has me by the fabric of my jacket again and<p>

had pulled me close, those sky blue eyes searching my own brown ones. Then, with a quick twitch she broke the eye contact immediately. I tried to pull away. "What's the big deal?"

She blushed and let me go slowly, her body shrugging away. "Oh no reason… I just… I love to talk to him. And he's so smart… and sweet to me…" A slight blush crept up her cheeks. "We love to play video games together and talk about stuff…" She looked off into the empty hallway quietly. "And when I trip and fall he doesn't laugh at me."

I frowned. Oh… That. I could relate to… that. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Katrina snapped her head back and smiled at me, casting her eyes down a bit. "No… Don't be sorry! I just wish… I wish I could…"

"Tell him how you really feel?"

"Exactly."

"I feel ya, kid…"

"Hey! We're the same age, Reese!"

I bristled. What…? I stared at her silently, and she looked back confused as if wondering why I was looking so… shocked. "Wait you know my name?"

"Well yeah…" Katrina shrugged and played with the hem of her skirt. "I hang around Kyle a lot… And Stan and Cartman's always bothering them… He mentions you a lot so yeah I guess I figured that's who you were…."

Huh. Imagine that. I didn't know Cartman talked about me to his other friends… I thought I was just kinda… there. I was his best friend, that was apparent, but I always got the impression he was a little embarrassed of me… And that's why I never tagged along when he was with his other friends… It was fun when it was just us two, and with McKenzie, too. Even Butters and Christal… We could all hang easily… Even Craig was cool with us I guess, but I still always felt… I embarrassed him when it wasn't just us. Not that it bothered me, or whatever. I mean, hell I embarrass myself most of the time.

"Is that a problem…?" Katrina said looking at me.

"Um… no," I replied immediately regretting how uncomfortably awkward my voice sounding coming from my own lips. "It's cool. Yeah, I'm Reese."

"I saw you punch Damien… Thanks for that…"

"What?"

"He's not a very nice kid… He's kinda mean to me. And to Kyle! That's the _worst._ So thanks for that… You p-probably made a lot of kids, l-like me feel better, ya know," she said in her little voice, a slight stutter intertwining her words.

I shrugged. "Yeah… Whatever." Hmmm… I hadn't thought about that. I usually don't pay attention to the who's who or whatever in this town… But I could see where she was coming from… you know standing up to the devil's son being a good thing and all. Right?

"Well… I think I'm just gonna go to my next class. The bells about to ring s-soon!" Katrina said with a half smile, but I saw her eyes wonder back to the cafeteria doors.

"Hey…" I offered. "You should keep trying. You know… going after Kyle and stuff."

"Oh I know!" The cheeriness was back as she fluffed her auburn hair. "I'm not gonna give up! Ever. Not until I get my Disney ending!"

"Your… what? Nevermind… I gotta go to the principles," I said quickly as the bell signifying the end of the period rang out through the empty halls. Immediately they burst into life and student and teach a like filed into the hallway in a chaotic mass. Katrina said something back, but her quiet voice was lost in the crowd.

I pushed various people, some I recognized and some I didn't, out of the way until I was slowly making my way towards the general area of the principles office. Sharp turn here… Damn it U-turn here… I scanned my flimsy schedule again, and back up at the various signs tacked around the wall corners. Left… right… Here! I stopped and lifted my head up to see a plain looking sign reading in stark black lettering… Principle's Office.

"Ok… Ok You got this, girl…" I whispered words of confidence to myself as I pushed the door open. "Nothing you've never handled before…" The office was boring, of course, and memories of all the other principle's offices I'd been in over the years filtered through my mind. Familiar sights greeted me. A tired looking receptionist with baggy eyes, various scratchy ugly colored sofa seats, and a stained coffee table covered in outdated magazines… I walked up to the skinny lady sitting at the desk and after a moment of being ignored, coughed awkwardly.

She lifted only her eyelids at me, her heavily mascara covered eyelashes flaying open and the dark pupils narrowing in on me. "Name?" Her voice was lazy and drawled out.

"Um… Reese. Reese Davenport."

"Awww yes…" she glanced back down at the desks and continued skimming through an Internet search page. "Principle's waiting in the other room."

I nodded, and stuck my hands in my hoodie's pockets clutching the fabric with my fingers. Everything's just fine. It's cool. I had to slouch to get around the assorted sofa chairs, but managed to make my way into the office. A slightly portly looking woman with bushy golden hair glanced at me and frowned. "Come in," she said and gestured to a chair in front of her desk.

Oooooh no… Maybe this wouldn't _quite_ be ok as I thought… I practically felt Principle Victoria's eyes watch me as I took a sit, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Aww shit… I had fully been expecting somebody completely new, somebody I could manipulate, and somebody I could start fresh with and get on my side. Not the bumbling principle from all my other fucking years of school… The one who's office I had been to… at least every week, and the one who always ended up blowing up and screaming at me, and usually Cartman whenever something in our plans went wrong…

"I see that look, Miss Davenport. Yes, I transferred to the high school after the principle here suffered an… unfortunate accident."

"Did you push him into a furnace…" I said under my breath.

"He slipped on some ice and hit his head on her car," Principle Victoria said coldly and sat down in her own equally uncomfortable office chair. Then… she sighed. "Reese… Reese… I thought you'd changed by the time high school came! But here you are. Again." Another sigh. "Fights in the cafeteria… What can I even say that I haven't already?" she asked mostly to herself.

I shrugged. Totally wasn't in the mood for this shit…

"Reese… You know I'll have to call your dad about this…"

_What?_ "What! No seriously please don't!" _That_ caught my attention. Fuck… I knew it really got my dad going whenever he heard I'd got in trouble. It set him off faster then you can say 'bipolar disorder'. "_Please, _Principle Victoria. Please don't do that…"

"Reese this isn't school behavior. I'm sorry, but punishment has to be given for this type of action."

"But-"

"And after school detention today."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Reese. It's how the school system works. We just can't have fights breaking out will nilly!"

"But Damien started it!" I was practically in tears by now. I could imagine it now… Coming home, first day of school, late cuz of detention, then later today a call from the principle all about how I had beat up some defenseless kid at school… This wasn't fucking kindergarten! And he the son of Satan, damn, doesn't that make _me_ the victim here!

Principal Victoria sighed and pinched the area between her eyes looking quite exhausted, the dark bags under her eye's complimenting her nerdy black rimmed glasses… Bitch. "I'm sorry…."

"No your not!" I screamed, having enough of this shit. "OK? You aren't. Don't say you are. Don't say you understand… You don't!" God damn it… This _sucked_…. I was _supposed_ to hang out with Cartman tonight…My _only_ fucking friend and now I had to go to fucking _detention… _I jumped out of the chair, and in a fit of rage, flung the flimsy thing across the room and screamed shrilly. "This isn't fair!" I seethed.

The bushy haired lady stared at me through her glasses calmly, then sighed again. "Ok… Fine. Yes, I don't understand… But I am sorry. Here how about I don't call your dad…" I let my shoulders sink a little. "As long as you go to the detention tonight and promise me, no Reese, _swear_ to me, you'll stop the fighting. Ok? I can't let violence in our school. And we already got a warning from Mr. Donovan about disorderly homeroom conduct from you and Mr. Cartman…" Fuck that little shit… "And after Miss Williams reported this whole lunch fiasco, I knew I had to do something to let you know that-"

"What."

"Excuse me?"

I felt cold chills going down my back. What… Her words echoed in my head like huge loud cymbals, and the coldness filled up my insides. "What," I repeated in a chilled monotone.

Principle Victoria gave me a funny look. "Well I mean… I knew I had to let you know about the strict violence policy here at South Park High and-"

"No… What about Miss Williams?" My ears roared.

The principle leaned back in her office chair and tilted her head back to look at me more clearly. "Well… We got a report from Miss McKenzie that-"

I cut her off by turning and leaving the room. I just… left.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooo drama... XD Haha Hope you enjoyed it! Review PLEASE~ (it encourages me to write more lololol)<strong>

**Matt Stone and Trey Parker own South Park~**


	4. Chocolate Chip Zombies

Hey guys! So how about me being not dead and all? I sort put this story on a hiatus and stopped writing for like... a long long while :P I sorta gave up on it really, but after my internet died I was bored and was like, "Why the hell not." So I finished this chapter. I still have a plot line 'n stuff, it's not just random events. And there's more story to be told, so hopefully more chapters to come? Yep! Maybe now that summer's here I'll start back up with this. So without further a do... (if there's anybody out there still reading this shit piece...)

* * *

><p>How could she… How <em>dare<em> she… I thought we were friends! I could not _believe_ of all people… How could she? I trusted her… We were friends! Partners in Crime! Mischief Twins! Then she fucking goes and rats me out to the Principle! No. Way. I seriously could not believe it… It wasn't Mckenzie. It _had_ to have been someone else… right? I stomped through the empty hallway with fists clenched and teeth gritting together. This sucked… The lockers blurred and the hallway seemed long, stretching on forever as my heart pounded in my chest. This…_sucked._

"Oh 'ello Miss Reese! Good day to you isn't it?" the short blond said with a cheery expression, but I took little notice. He stood up from his position in front of his locker and smiled at me. "I was wondering if you saw Katrina…? I found something I think she might really like-"

"Not now Pip…" I growled and stormed past him keeping my eyes dead ahead and shoved his small body into the locker. He tripped and fell with a squeak.

"Oh dear!

Why would she _do_ that! It wasn't like we were having a fight or anything… It was all just so… random. I slowed down a bit as I reached the end of the hallway and it slowly dawned on me that I honestly had no idea where I was going. I bit my lip and bent back to retrieve my crinkled schedule from my back pocket. My eyes scanned the sheet until they found lunch… and directly underneath that was Gym. Oh yay! That class was actually ending… about… right now. The loud bell signifying the end of a period rang out and I flattened myself against the wall a little more to give room to the bumbling idiots emerging from their various classes. I had missed Gym. Oooooh how unfortunate… Catch my sarcasm? Ok what was next… I glanced down at the schedule again… and saw the words Home Ec. shine up at me like a beacon of safety. Finally! A class I could enjoy!

A variety of frazzeled looking kids pushed their way into the hallway and scrambled down the halls to their next classes and I joined them, schedule in one hand and backpack hanging off my shoulder. I tried not to think about it… I tried not to let it get to me.

It was hard.

"Goodmorning," a cheery man with a kind smile said, a pastel pink apron wrapped around his waist and a giant stirring spoon in the other. His caramal colored hair was slicked back, tie pressed crisp, and green eye's dancing and shone in the light. The Home Ec teacher looked happy to be there and like he would jump into a merry showtune any moment. It kind of made me wanna puke.

I forced myself to pull a tight lipped smile and cast my eyes down silently heading into the room. "Wait just a minute dear…" he said casually, and I paused. "It's not a problem just yet… but where were you?" He smiled sympathetically. "I'd hate to mark you late."

My shoulders bristled and a sigh blew out of the tightly drawn lips. "Ugh… Well um…" I _hated_ explaining to new teachers that I had been in the principle's office. It labeled me. Branded me. Into some kind of… trouble maker. Like, Ohhh she went to the principles office! She must be bad news. They usually didn't even take into the consideration that I might've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I glanced back into his kind, slightly droopy eyes. "You see… I was called down to Principle Victoria and…" I trailed off jerking my thumb back towards the hallway I had come from.

Before I could finish, the teacher nodded at me and blew air out of blown cheeks. "Awww don't worry about it. I gotcha," he said with a wink and gestured for me to go inside. Hmmm… That was cool I guess. Maybe this guy isn't _so_ bad.

"Oh… Thanks," I said cracking a small smile and walked into the already busy room. Assorted teenagers ran around dusting flour and tossing bags of sugar, shouts of excitement along with casual conversation filling the air.

"Ok guys, quiet down. We don't have much time left and I want you all to get started on the cookie dough!" I head the Mr. Happy Eye's yelled clasping his flour coated hands together. Then he glanced down at me. "You see any friends of yours…?" Shit. I hated this… Fuck how do I explain to this guy I kinda sorta had no friends-

"Reese-san!" a shrill voice shouted and I jerked over to see Christal waving her too large sleeves above her head and looking quite like a small bird. "Over here, Reese-san!"

I let out a relieved sigh. Never had I ever been more relieved to see the Japanese girl… "Oh hey, Chris," I called back and she smiled at me, dabs of flour all over her cheeks. "Hey um…"

"Call me Mr. Yevi."

"Ok… Mr. Yevi… Could I…?" I awkwardly pointed at Christal who was rockering back and forth on her heels her other hand weaving in and out of her dark hair.

"Oh sure! Of course, dear go right ahead," he smiled back with those kind eyes and crossed his arms over the pink apron.

I nodded and crossed over to the other side of the room only to be embraced by Christal's small arms. "We're making cookies!" her cheeks puffed out excitedly.

"We're?"

"O-h hi, Reese," a soft voice stuttered hesitantly and whipped around almost crashing into Butters. Oh yay! Another person to make me feel less of a loser! Joy. "Glad to see you… How's your first wah-day going?" he asked keeping his distance warily.

"Um… It's fine, Butters," I said feeling a bit suspicious.

"Oh… heh.. Good!" Chris said biting her lip as she reached over to stir a dark colored spoon into lumpy cookie dough. The spoon dipped in and out of the dough as she tossed in the occasional chocolate chip.

"Finish up that dough, guys!" Mr. Yevi chirped as he walked by our group, observed Christal's feeble attempts at stirring, and passed on.

I watched him strut away, and then glanced over at her frowning. "Um yeah…" What was going on here…? "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Oh well it's just wah- you see we-" Butters started, his knuckles bumping together nervously, but was interrupted by a shrill squeal.

"No! Oh my gosh put me _down!"_ a girly voice yelled followed by a round of giggles. The three of us glanced back and saw Bonnie slung over the shoulder of an orange clad blur. It grasped her tightly and swayed her around while she giggled, her cheeks flushed.

I rolled my eyes at the sight and felt Butters sigh. "Oh jeez… What's Ken doing know?" he said sounding tired and even a little annoyed. We watched as the assortment of girls surrounding them laughed along with the pair. Welp I guess Kenny had taken me and Kinsey's advice that morning… Kinsey… Ugh. My thoughts wandered back to her and I scowled.

"No way, sexy," Kenny said in a mock sultry voice and Bonnie's giggles caught in her throat as the blush crept up to well beyond her cheeks. The rest of the girl's awwwwed, but I caught a few of them shooting almost undetectable daggers with their perfect mascara coated eyes. Their voices didn't match their gaze, and I even saw BeBe looking slightly pale as she grinned with tight lips off to the side. It was to be expected of course…This was Kenny. That was kinda his thing. Wait… Kenny…

I cupped my hands to my mouth to better let my voice piece the mass of squealing girls and shouted, "Hey, Kenny. Get your ass over here," I paused and added quickly, "please."

His head snapped back causing the mass of untidy blonde hair to sweep off his eyes as he looked at me. "Reese!" he said happily and set the reluctant Bonnie down. "Awww just the lady I was looking for…" he said with a eyebrow waggle and I felt a slight tingle in my stomach. He was pretty damn good looking I mean… I was surprised at the obvious offer of friendship in the light tone of voice. Bonnie straightened out her designer pink blouse and looked at me funny. Not in a funny haha way though. More like I want to cut your head off and push you off a cliff haha. Her little green eyes narrowed, but I ignored them rather taking this… opportunity for social interaction. God knows I needed more of that…

"Wait… _you _were looking for_ me_?" I questioned lamely as Kenny slouched lazily against the counter next to Christal.

He leaned down curiously to sniff the chocolate chip filled batter, grinned broadly, and dragged a single skinny callused finger in the doughy substance. Butters reacted with a loud hmmph and swatted the other boy's hand away. "No Kenny!" he wailed. "That's our grade you're eating!"

The blond let out a hearty laugh and licked his finger clean. "Calm your tits, Buttercup," he said a bit harshly, but still was grinning. Slouching down father, he glanced back at me and said, "And yeah I was. You've talked to McKenzie recently…maybe…?" I could tell her was trying desperately to be subtle about it, but I saw through his attempts immediately.

"No. And I don't plan to talk to that bitch. Ever," I shot back and glared down at the floor my cheap scuffed up navy converse looking awkwardly out of place against the yellow tile. Ew yellow. Always hated that color…

"Awww just give her a chance Reese-san…" Christal muttered quietly and stared at me with huge puppy eyes.

"She wah- wants to talk to you…" Butters cut in.

My head snapped up from Kenny to the two shorter teens, then back at Kenny all the while glaring. The fuck man. "Seriously? _Seriously. _This happened like… two fucking hours ago. _How _do you even know-" My hands drew into fists and I felt that awful yet familiar bubble of anger start to to build up inside my guts.

Kenny held up two open palmed hands, both covered in batter and band aids, and clicked his tongue. "Wow, girl. No need to freak out. Just take a deep breath…"

"_Don't fucking… tell me to calm down…"_ I hissed and clamped my eyes shut trying to keep the anger down. Ok yeah… I did need to calm down actually… But I'm just really stubborn. Oh well. Boo hoo go cry a river, Kenny, I'm fucking pissed. "_I hate being told to calm down…"_

Kenny furrowed his eyebrows down the middle making his nose scrunch up in frustration. "Look man… I'm just saying we waited for you in Gym class cuz the fatass said you had that classwith Kinsey so you chicks could talk it out and stuff, but you never showed."

"Um yeah… maybe cuz I was in the principles office," I snapped coldly and played with the end of my jacket string while lightly stroking the furry pink fluff at the end with shaking fingers. "Cuz _she_ tattled on me like… like some kind of fucking kindergartener."

It was the other teen's turn to glare as he bared his beer stained teeth at me. "Hey, back off Reese. She just wants to talk. It was just a stupid misunderstanding ok-"

"No, Kenny. No. It's not just 'ok'," I cut him off with over dramatized air quotes and slammed a flat palm down on the table. Mr. Yevi glanced over at us and frowned.

"Oh dear… Oh Jesus… Wah- please don't f-fight you guys," Butters said biting his lip and looking warily over at the approaching teacher. "I-I think Mr. Yevi's gonna, gonna come over here and give you guys a-a right good talkin' to… I don't want him hollerin' at us…"

"Stay out of it, Butters!" We said in unison, and Christal sighed still stirring the batter anxiously.

"Um, Mr. Yevi," I heard Bonnie say in her obnoxiously girly voice. "You see… I'm tryyyying to do my work… But Reese is distracting me." I couldn't help but notice how she had left Kenny's name out.

"Whore…" I whispered, feeling my anger rise. I had about enough of all the assholes… Ruining my day… God damn it man…

"Wow, insulting everyone today, huh," Kenny said coldly.

"You're the one who said Bonnie wasn't your type," I shot back.

He leaned back and picked at his nails absentmindedly. "What can I say. I'm a sucker for the hot ones."

"No shit, anyone can see that. Just look at her," my eye's wondered to Bonnie, her ample chest bouncing as she turned to jokingly slap her friend's hands away from their doughy mess.

And just like that, without missing a beat, his head shot up and turned towards me. Fuck. Fuck what did I just say! "Wait no! I mean wait stop…" I fumbled with my words, but he just stared at me. _Fuck._

"What'd you just say…?" he said softly, and I watched as his previous annoyance practically melt away and become replaced by a look of curiosity. I froze, my eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. If headlights were blatantly homosexual observations that is. _Fuuuuck…_

"Look… It's just… I mean I appreciate… It's just she…" I babbled as my cheeks began to rise in temperature, but I was interrupted; thank the lord, by a soft grip on my shoulder.

"Excuse me… what seems to be the problem here?" Mr. Yevi said kindly, his hand still grasping my shoulder tightly. After a moment, I thought he'd lift it away, but the hand staid awkwardly clasped to my shoulder, his knuckles brushing the pink fluff around the sleeves edge.

"Oh n-nothing sir!" Butters said with a forced grin. "Everythings wah- just fine here sir! No need to go a-hollerin' at us or nothin' and-"

"Reese and Kenny were fighting!" Christal said, her dark eyes widened at the teachers face. My heart seized up and for just that moment I wanted to smack that silly little expression right off her face…

"Dude! What the hell-" I turned towards her, but was cut off by Kenny who linked arms with me, a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, it was nothing Mr. Yevi! We were just having a heated debate about whether or not Reese should go to the nurses office," he said looking at me with mock sympathy while his eyes clearly screamed 'roll with it'.

"Nurses office…" I tried to shrug his hand off but it held on like a fucking vise as he repeated, "Why the nurses office…?"

"Oh you know… A few coughs here and there, sore throat, I'm pretty sure she's getting a fever, too!" Kenny said with deep concern and pressing his hand to my forehead.

I stood there in extreme awkward conditions, Kenny's cold palm against my head and another palm, Mr. Yevi's, on my shoulder, wondering what the hell this was about… Wondering how I could explain to Kenny… explain to Kenny what? What would I even be able to say to get me out of this? Damn it… Fucking damn… how was I going to logically explain this! It practically screamed 'plays for the other team', and there was no way in hell that the idea that I could be… that I was… ok there was no way Kenny could find out. No way in hell. Plus I mean… I wouldn't even wanting him knowing anyway… There was only one person ever I'd tell and he's in World History right now I'm pretty sure… Wait what. What am I even saying! There's nothing to tell. No nothing… I'm just… confused. It's a phase. _"It's denial,"_ a little tiny voice whispered in the back of my head, but I shushed her.

"You don't say…" Mr. Yevi said sounding genuinely concerned. He squeezed my shoulder affectingly and said, "Well then, there's only a little bit left of class… And it looks like you've made a decent start on that dough there… Why don't you take Reese to the nurses, will you please Mr. McKormick."

Kenny nodded in all seriousness, but his eyes danced. "Yes, sir!" And with that he practically grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the door. I watched a certain blond shoot glare after glare through her narrowed green eyes at me as Kenny pulled my arm out the door, practically pulling the thing right out of the socket. Finally we had made it outside the room, and after a minute of wondering the halls, Kenny spoke.

"So… Which bomb you wanna drop first babe," he teased, but his eyes looked hungry and I knew he was on the hunt for answers.

Too bad I wasn't gonna give him it. I didn't have an answer anyway… No… "You mean the part where Kinsey randomly pulled a Brutus and stabbed me in the back?" I offered coldly and walked beside him.

Slowly his smile disappeared. "What's you deal Reese? Seriously mellow down and stop being so angry all the time. You're such a fucking downer."  
>I glared at the hallway ahead and ignored the insult. "I still don't know why she did it. And when you supposedly best fucking female friend rats you out to the principle you-"<p>

"Yeah yeah I know the story… She told me… You're just not getting the whole thing. Well you might be… maybe... if she told you…"

"Told me what?"

"Well if she had already told you… well then that'd totally make _you_ the bitch… Even though it wasn't even that bad, in my opinion it could've been worse." He shrugged.

"Wait wait wait, slow down," I said and stopping us in the middle of the hallway. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm confused."  
>A look of understanding crossed Kenny's face, then the corners of his mouth tugged up into a tiny knowing smile. "Oh so she <em>didn't<em> tell you…"

"Tell me what!" Ok… the fuck? Was I not getting something here? I went over the incident quickly in my head. Nomy... The Damien being an asshole... The fight… Hottie McHottie Craig… fucking faggot Clyde… The… The principles office. It didn't add up. "I actually… really um don't get it," I trailed off lamely knowing I sounded stupid. But seriously, what was going on? "I'm not shitting you here. I have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

A look crossed Kenny's mind and he shifted his feet to give me a rather intense for the situation look with those grey blue eyes of his, and then finally said, "Well… Hm. A little surprising to be honest. But to be expected I guess… So it's not your fault since you didn't do it on purpose… Kinsey thought you did and she got mad."

"Did what? Mad about what?" I was getting desperate now.

He paused again, contemplating his answer, and I really wished he'd just spit it out already… "I think I'm gonna let her tell you actually," he finished with a cheeky grin and I slapped at his arm.

"No, seriously just tell me! What!" I whined and slapped him again, but he just continued showing of a sparklingly cocky smile and jerking his body to avoid the slaps.

"Nuh-uh. Nope, sorry Ree. If you wanna find out… Talk to McKenzie!" That little bitch… He tricked me. Fucking curious… I had to know. I had to know what he was talking about, why my friend decided to pull a preschooler, why he was giving me that _obnoxiously cocky smile._

"Shut up!"  
>"I'm not talking."<p>

"It's you fucking smile… You look stupid. Stop it."

"Talk to Kinsy?"

"Yeah yeah whatever…" He nudged me and I growled, "I said yeah! Jesus…"

Kenny laughed and shoved two hands deep into the orange pockets. "Ok good…" he trailed off and stared at me funny. It was weird… His eyes were deep and blue, a glint of mischief, and… they were just staring intently. Judging me… Damn it.

"Um… I have to go," I fumbled quickly and made a beeline towards the door, but Kenny lunged forward blocking my way and I felt my heart pulse deep in my chest like it always did when… when fucking people who weren't Cartman wanted to fucking talk… about personal fucking things… Why wouldn't he just drop it and leave? "What do you want now?" I mumbled avoiding his eyes and trying to make it around him to the school doors. The lobby was now filled with kids scrambling to get their backpacks and leave after an incredibly tiresome day of school. I mentally went over the amount of homework the teachers had loaded on for tonight and tried to ignore the smiling Kenny next to me, his hands still jammed in his pockets.

"Nothing. Just looking…" he said with a closed lipped smile, his dimples showing.

"At what…" I grumbled and slunk my shoulders down.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "You're always with the fatass, I never get to see you."

"Yeah…" My shoulder bristled knowing there was more that he wanted to know. That he was just preparing to pounce onto the obvious subject we both knew was coming. It hovered above us, taunting me… _So you don't just like boys… Do you Reese…? Huh, Reese? Anything you wanna say, Reese? Come on, Reese? You can trust me, Reese!_

"I just feel like we don't really talk a lot, you know? You're pretty cool…" he offered. Hmmm… Wow that was surprisingly. I kinda always figured he had just… tolerated me.

I relaxed and I paused, then gave a weak smile. "Um… ok. Thanks Kenny. You're pretty cool to…" Gahh this was still awkward way to awkward for my taste… but the compliment had been nice at least. "Um… Yeah. I kinda have to go to detention soooo…" I jerked my thumb towards the small room next to the principles office and Kenny nodded, that curious smile still on his face.

"Yeah I got'cha girl. Have fun!" A wink, and then he was gone in the crowd. I watched the strikingly bright fabric of that orange parka disappear and sighed. Crisis averted… Well. Time for detention, I guess. Nothing too out of the ordinary there, but it was still a bummer. Better text Cartman and cancel after school plans… My phone looked just as old and dented as ever.

Heyyyy i got detention aftr school :( tell u the story later! idk when its ovr

It only took a moment for him to reply, and I imagined hischubby body perched on a leathery bus seat, a scowl on his face and his high tech iphone his mom had bought him clutched in his palm. I smiled.

Awww dude tht sucks ass we were supposed to play Metal Death 5 wait does it hav to do with kensey…? Cuz poor ass said u chicks had a fight or sumthin

We will totes play tomorrow and yeahhh got in a fight in cafeteria apperently she saw and told victoria :(

Bitch :P well hav fun sadanpaacyifdfuckalsdjf

The message puzzled me, but I only had to wait a moment for a new one to appear.

Sorry some stupid fuckin kid bumped me ok bye see u latr

I chuckled, and then pocketed the phone as I approached the detention door. It was crusty, the paint peeling off in the corners, and I suppressed a gag. Then a quick sign in with the equally crusty lady at the front desk, and I was in hell itself. "Sit you things down and no talking," a familiar voice called out and I peeked out from my veil of dark hair to see a smiling Mr. Yevi at the front of the room. He had detention duty! He didn't seem like the kind to volunteer for that…

I scanned the room for a seat and settled for the one in the very back, sat down in the creaking chair, and got ready for the routine I had grown to know so well. It was called Sit And Do Absolutely Nothing Productive At All Cuz Your In Fucking Detention. SADANPAACYIFD for short. It was something Cartman and I had devised after the first couple of trips down to the bowls of hades, and the stupid name lifted my spirits if only for a second. Time for a game to pass the time now…. It was called Look Around The Room And See What Other Fucktards Are In Detention Too. We didn't come up with a shortened name for that one.

I pretended to look at the scratched up wooden desk in front of me, but I allowed my eyes to wonder the room a bit while Mr. Yevi chilled over at his desk alone. Hmm… Nobody I really recognized was here. The room contained only a couple older looking kids and an occasional twitchy nervous looking underclassman. Oh wait no that was just Tweek.

"Pssst!" I called out to the jerky blonde and he let out a chocked noise.

"Ahhh!"

"Tweek, quiet please," Mr. Yevi said kindly, but with a tone of command in his voice as he glanced up from the magazine positioned in front of his eyes.

"Sorry sir…" Tweek mumbled and wrung his hands together searching for the voice.

After a moment, I decided to try again. "Pssst! Tweek! Hi!" I muttered in his directed and he jerked around.

"Oh god…" He mumbled as his chocolate browns eyes locked onto mine. "Oh Jesus…God… Um hi… Reese. Ahhh!"  
>"Tweek, if you don't stop I'll have to alert somebody," Mr. Yevi said curtly as he again glanced up from his desk looking a bit more annoyed.<p>

"Alert somebody! Like the high authorities!" He screamed resulting in the rest of the room to chuckle, but I was just satisfied I had even gotten an answer at all. Part of me felt bad for him, what with the twitching and shit cuz I knew what it was like being socially… unacceptably. Having few friends… All that jazz. I kinda just wanted to be his friend ya know? But part of me found it absolutely _hilarious_ to see the fear in those brown eyes every time I acknowledged him. It was honestly pretty funny to see him cower like that… Ok I'm not like… sadistic or anything so don't get the idea I'm into that kind of shit. Just admit it! You all secretly enjoy that feeling. Right…? Not just me…? Ok maybe just me…

_"But it feels so right… Hurting people…"_

What. I froze, every nerve on fire, my mind on high alert as the blood rushed to my head. What… was that. That voice… I felt my heart beat in my chest like a drum, and I looked around at everybody. The rest of the room was silent, apathetic, uninterested in anybody else and Mr. Yevi was still eye deep in some magazine… Where the hell did that… I paused and it dawned on me that it… it had come from inside me. What the _fuck _was that all about! Maybe I really am going crazy. That was so… weird. The voice had sounded airy, far away, like it was coming from somebody across the room, yet it lingered in my mind as close as a thin whisper near my ears. Maybe it was my own thoughts. Yep… I grimaced and tugged at the strings of my hoodie wondering how much longer I'd have to sit here bored out of my mind. I was anxious to leave and tell Cartman about that voice thing…

"You're late, Mr. Donavon," the middle aged mad said from his position at the desk, his back straight and fingers lightly taping the grainy surface.

I glanced up to see the hulky form of Clyde walk into the detention room, a frown plastered on his round face and his brown hair tousled. "Yeah… Sorry had to get something from a friend for this project and you see…" he mumbled and shuffled his feet.

Mr. Yevi continued to frown and withdrew a miniature brown notebook. "Pease no excuses. I'm gonna have to write you up again and-"

"He's not lying," a nasally voice said behind Clyde quietly jerking my hazy mind into full hyper alert. Oh God. Detention just maybe got a wee bit better. Or worse… I didn't really know fully at that point if the whole lunch thing had made us 'friends' or whatever… I mean we kinda were. More so then before this whole… ok obsession wasn't a right word. Crush…? Yeah… Before this whole crush thing came up and I could hang around him without breaking into a sweat and blushing up a storm, Craig would often come with Kinsey and I, sometimes Cartman or Kenny, even Other Crystal if we needed her, on our pranks and other shit. Now… I don't know. It's just hard to be friends with someone who made your heart race a mile a second…

"Mr. Tucker. Also late… But you are serious with you claim? The truth and nothing but the truth?" he teased, a stern smile finding it's way to his lips.

"Yep, Mr. Yevi. Clyde needed stuff for a project from Stan, who's at football practice right now," Craig said softly, hands jammed in a dark blue windbreaker. My heart pounded like one of those big Asian drum things as I tried to concentrate on anything beside how lovely he looked in that windbreaker… his soft looking black hair windswept around those sharp features… Damn it. Cartman was right… I really am that obnoxious.

Mr. Yevi simply nodded and gestured for the pair to find seats as he dove back down to continue reading from the computer screen. Clyde pouted as he pushed a few chairs around to get a good seat away from a rather tough looking senior boy while Craig hung back behind his friend.

I tried not to stare, but couldn't help but shoot small fleeting glances at the object of my affection as he stood in all his brooding glory… Did he remember me? Of course idiot. You were friends remember? Before you made things all… awkward. Did he remember the lunch incident? No shit. It happened today. I shot another glance at him, trying to hide my eyes behind heavy layers of brown hair. Peeking through the brown curtain, I saw his steely eyes stare off into space… then suddenly snap over to look at me. Blue met hazel, and I jerked my head down so hard my neck cracked. I pretended to become insanely interested in the wooden table. I stared stock still and silent, even after Craig had sat in the seat two rows in front of me, his own eyes locked on the table and foot bouncing up and down underneath. He staid just like that until the detention ended. Then, I grabbed my backpack and got the fuck out of there.

I pulled the handles of the backpack firmly with both hands as I hightailed it away from the room and down the abandoned hallway. Did he do that on purpose? Had he noticed me staring? Oh God… Caught in the act… So fucking embarrassing… Oh God… My internally nightmare distracted me from my way and the next minute I knew I was stopped up at the dead end of some hallway who's rooms looked completely foreign. "Shit …" I cursed and swept the halls searching for the staircase that would hopefully lead me to the front entrance.

"I don't know man… She seems pretty fucked up in my opinion."

"Yeah, that's only 'cuz she stood up to you, dickhead."

I froze hearing the quiet chatter coming from the hallway to my left, and wildly searched for a place to run. Or hide. The Janitors closest! I squeaked a quick victory and thanked the God in Heaven for helping me avoid what would surely have been an incredibly awkward situation. I dove inside the closest just as Craig, Clyde dutifully by his side, rounded the corner. I tried to stay inconspicuous, but my curiosity yet again got the better of me, so I leaned ever so slightly to peer through the crack where the door met the hinges. All was quiet except for the two teen boy's content conversation.

"No way, man! I dunno… There's something weird there I gotta say," Clyde shuttered a bit, his red letterman jacket fluttering from the breeze of an open window and I got the awful sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was talking about me. "Just the way she was sitting there in detention… Totally reminded me of a zombie. Like one of those real zombies, not the fake shit from the movies. A real zombie." Another shudder.

Craig shrugged and leaned against the window. "You're entitled to your opinion I guess…" he trailed off, then said, "I think she's ok." Oh God… Did you all hear that? Did you? Craig Tucker thinks I'm ok. I could have almost swooned if that wasn't completely stupid. I mentally slapped myself for acting so stupid. Reese. Stop being stupid.

"Yeah… Whatever. I'm still pretty sure she's one of those types."

"Those types?"

"Yeah you know…" Clyde looked around, then leaned in close to his friend and whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. But unfortunately, I did. "Dykes…"

The other teen pulled back looking amused. "You mean a lesbian?"

Clyde nodded and bit his lip. "You know? She tries to hide it and stuff… But it's sorta obvious… and stuff." Oh he was going to die. Yep, I had already decided. Clyde Donavon is it? Yeah you know that kid? He's dead. Dead. It's decided.

Craig just shrugged and replied apathetically, "Don't judge a book by it's cover." Then after a moment, "Plus McKenzie says she's pretty cool."

"Oh Lordy, McKenzie said so! It _must_ be true hard facts in your books _now_!" Clyde teased and nudged the other who had a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah…" he trailed off again, then the two carried their chat away from my little closest space arguing about whether or not zombies were real. I relaxed my back and breathed in deeply. Wow… I stood up in the darkness of the closest, basking in the cool black and going over everything Craig had said in my brain. _She's ok._ My shoulders perked up a bit more, and for the first time in a few hours that day, I gave a genuine smile. Too bad there was nobody in the damp, dark room to even see… Brushing something that felt suspiciously like cobwebs out of my way, I reached down to open the closest door and… nothing. Absolutely… nothing. No open, no budge, not even a squeaking noise or whatever. Nothing. I bit my lip and tried again with the same end results. Nothing. I was trapped. Shit. I quickly fumbled to pull my phone from my too tight pants and glanced at the battery bar. If… there was a battery bar to glance at that is. The phone, damn that piece of shit, was completely dead, it's black screen taunting me. Shit shit shit shit _shit. _

I turned around and blindly felt the air around me with outstretched arms hoping to find a light switch and… there! I yanked on something suspended in the middle of the cramped room and the whole thing was flooded with cheap dim light. At least it was something. I pulled back and looked around at my surroundings, taking internal notes on what I had… How long I'd have to survive… No food. No water either… Just an empty broken looking soda machine. How tragic… I was going to die here. I could see it now! My brother Roger, dad, and Cartman the only ones at my funeral. My tombstone reading 'Here lies the dear Reese Davenport. Loving sister, perfect daughter, damn great best friend, starved to death in a High School janitors closest. Dear lord, sweet wonderful god who may or may not exist… Please if you are up there… _Send help._

I waited. Nothing happened. For about a half an hour I estimated. I didn't know what I had been expecting… A guardian angel perhaps? A merry band of misfits to bust me out of my tomb? The heavens to open up inside the closet and rain down my favorite fattie snack cakes? My tummy grumbled and I poked at the chubby flesh with a pout. I had been leaning up against that broken soda machine I mentioned early and counting how many spare bottles of window cleaner the cramped room had for the past half an hour and it really didn't feel like any bearded man in the sky was going to grace me with an escape anytime soon. Oh well… A better death in here then being burned to death. Or frozen. Or ripped up like in one of my favorite Saw movies… I sighed and picked at a dirt encrusted broom, when I head a bubbling laughter from somewhere outside the door.

"For a first meet, that wasn't, like, too bad!" a voice said loudly.

"Yeah it was pretty fun. I just adore our new uniform designs!" squealed the second. Wait a second… I recognized that squeal from early… Bonnie? _The_ Bonnie?

"What about you, Heidi? Do you like the orange ruffles on our skirts?" the Bonnie voice inquired and I leaned in closer.

"Eh, they're ok… I guess… I liked our Middle School green skirts better. The miniskirt style suits my figure way better, I think!" the girl 'Heidi' replied, and a sharp laugh followed.

"Oh Heids. What figure?" the laugh increased in pitch, and I positioned my eye in front of the crack just as three pairs of long, slender legs strutted past. Cheerleads… Oh great just my luck… But hey, what's better? Risking embarrassing myself in front of these girls, or suicide by self choking myself with a soda can to end my misery?

"Hey!" I shouted through the crack and the legs froze. "Yeah you guys. Yo, help me out? Sorta stuck…" I trailed off and silently begged that they'd release me.

"What was… that…?" the voice of 'Heidi' said, one of the leg pairs turning around wildly.

"Don't answer! It's probably a janitor looking for some freaky time with a cheerleader!" Oh yeah that's totally what it is.

"Shut up, BeBe! I recognize that voice… Kenny's friend? Is that you?" Oh so now I was Kenny's friend apparently. Well… better then nothing right? Right…? Ok time to get this show on the rode…

"Yeah, Bonnie. It's me. Um… Kenny's friend. I'm in the clos-" I stopped myself, realizing what the saying entitled. Oh haha real funny… "Um… I'm in the room marked 'Janitor' and it's locked from the inside… Mind opening it for me?" I leaned against the door and lightly scratched at the wood with a frown.

"Um… Yeah sure, uh… What's your name?" the Bonnie voiced asked and I sighed.

"Let's get to formalities after I'm out of the… You know what? Just open the door."

There was a pause, a shuffling of feet, then a click as the door opened and my hunched form toppled over and out of the room. I landed at the sneaked feet of the three girls, and I glanced with the apologize, then thank my saviors. I was met by one sneering BeBe, a concerned Bonnie, and a vacant looking red head I could only imagine to be Heidi. I quickly stood up while brushing the dirt form my knees, and gave them my best smile, which I hoped didn't look like a mental patient's grin.

"Oh… hey… Thanks for that."

Heidi's dim eye's looked me up and down, finally settling on my rather unruly hair, then back down to my less then sparkling eyes. "Um… you welcome?"

BeBe scooted her friend to the side and said, "Don't mention it. Seriously don't. Ok come on guys!" She turned to leave, with a still shocked looking Heidi in tow, but Bonnie was a bit more reluctant.

She tilted her head to the side and regarded me with a rather concerned look. "Why were you there, anyway?"

"Um… No reason." Now way was I telling _her_ anything.

She nodded, then gave me a sweet smile. "Ok… and hey…" The nervous look did not suit her pretty features. "Um… About you and Kenny in Home Ec. Is there anything going on there or…?" She glanced at me, her green eyes soft.

"Wha…" I… what was she getting at- oh! Kenny! "Oh!" I mentally facepalmed. "Right! Yeah! I mean no! Yeah, no! Definitely not… Go right ahead," I stumbled with the words, but I thought I managed to get my point across. Her features immediately perked up.

"Wait really? Are you saying he's into me?"

"He thinks you're hot," I offered with a shrug and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Oh yay! Thanks, girl!" Bonnie trilled and pulled me… into a hug! Emergency… Emergency… Back up, now. Back up. I cringed as I was enveloped in a cloud of sweet smelling perfume and Bonnie arms.

And just as it had started, it ended and Bonnie let her embrace go, her skinny arms falling back to her side, and I found myself sorta missing the soft, warmth. "You're welcome by the way," she said, "and I've gotta go! Bye!" She bounded after BeBe and the other one who's name I had already forgotten.

"My name's Reese," I said to her, but she was already around the hallway, bonde curls bouncing after her. I sighed. Was the day over already? I glanced down to check the time on my phone, forgetting it had run out of batteries, but was met with empty pockets. Wait… my phone… Wasn't it just in my hands? I glanced back at the closet, but the door was already shut tight. I weakly tugged at the handle, but it wouldn't give. The lock was in place. I stared at the flaky surface of the wood and let my arm fall back down, and with the air around me still smelling faintly like sweet girl, I felt the first tears of the school year well up in my eyes. And here I thought this year was going to be different.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be lovely just fyi ;v;<p> 


End file.
